La Caja de Pandora
by Altebar
Summary: Jack Spicer ha perdido la esperanza, nadie le necesita, en especial Chase Young. Por accidente Jack acaba liberando a la terrible maestra de Wuya, a la que todos temen, pero quizá Jack ha encontrado por fin a una mentora. YAOI ChJk
1. Portales y brujas

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de no se quien y de WB.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic será **YAOI**, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Chase/Jack

**Capítulo 1. Portales y Brujas**

Una vez mas reparando. Ágiles dedos pálidos soldando y uniendo piezas diminutas y cables interminables. El brillo del soplete se reflejaba en unas extrañas gafas amarillas con un diseño espiral, tras unos minutos el soplete se apagó con un siseo y Jack Spicer levantó las gafas por encima de su frente, enmarcando el feroz pelo rojo.

Otro Jackbot arreglado, solo quedaban otros ocho. Bien, arreglaría los Jackbots y les añadiría unos adelantos, tenía una programación nueva que quería incorporarles, y quizá después pondría en marcha su último proyecto para el Camaleonbot.

Cuando su detector de Shen gong wu se activase de nuevo estaría preparado... para perder otra vez.

Otro intento fallido de animarse. Jack se desplomó en su silla haciendo pucheros. ¿Por qué seguía reparándolos¿por qué seguía fabricando y diseñando máquinas de combate? Hacía dos meses que no ganaba un solo showdown y para colmo había perdido el único que tenía, su favorito, el bastón del mono. Adoraba ese Bastón.

La famosa perseverancia de Jack empezaba a llegar a su límite. Al principio no había sido tan malo, a veces ganaba, a veces perdía, Wuya le recriminaba revoloteando a su alrededor... luego las cosas habían empezado a torcerse, Wuya le había traicionado, Chase Young le había despreciado repetidamente, y finalmente todo aquel desastre del Ying Yang... Los monjes Xaolin ya no tenían tiempo para él, era una molestia menor frente a Wuya, la antigua bruja Heylin, Hannibal Bean,la alubia parlante yrealmente un auténtico demonio,y Chase Young.

Chase Young... el inmortal guerreroy perfectamente perfecto malvado... su idolo, su ejemplo... que le había despreciado, insultado y finalmente arrojado a los pies de una bestia prehistórica para ser devorado.

El robot que acababa de reparar fue a parar al suelo¿para que molestarse? Nadie le necesitaba, absolutamente a nadie le importaba lo que hiciera.

- Alguien está de mal humor esta tarde.

Jack se volvió con un destornillador a modo de improvisada arma temblando como una hoja al ver entrar a Wuya en su laboratorio.

- ¡Wuya¿Cómo has entrado sin que te detecten las cámaras?

- Yo vivía aquí¿recuerdas? Sé donde están tus estúpidas cámaras.

No le gustaba nada volver a ver a la bruja Heylin, sospechaba que Wuya no había olvidado que la había expulsado de allí cuando había tratado de volver a su lado tras el fiasco de Mala Mala Jong. Ahora Wuya tenía su forma corporea, y con ella sus poderes.

- Eh... que... agradable sorpresa¿galletas?

Si, vale, era un cobarde, pero era una actitud normal frente a una bruja de miles de años con poder para convertirte en carne muy hecha. Jack tenía bastante bien arraigado el instinto de conservación. En inferioridad de condiciones consideraba que correr era la opción mas inteligente.

Wuya chasqueó la lengua, patético.

- No, no quiero tus estúpidas galletas. He venido a ofrecerte una ultima oportunidad de trabajar para mi.

Si la sonrisa de Wuya hubiese sido mas maliciosa hubiese sido digna de Hannibal Roy Bean. Jack ya había picado demasiadas veces en el falso galanteo de Wuya, y estaba demasiado cansado y hastiado para comportarse como unniño que ha tomado demasiado azucar.

- Ya... ¿y no será que Chase no quiere saber nada de ti?.- Replicó.

La sonrisa de Wuya se le heló en la cara y a continuación un fogonazo de magia verde redujo a cenizas el escritorio de Jack. Convenientemente intimidado, el joven genio del mal se refugió temblando tras un montón de chatarra, enojar a la bruja no era inteligente cuando tenía una forma física con la que freirte.

- He pillado la indirecta...- Jack rió tembloroso tratando de recuperar el habla.- ¿En que puedo ayudarte, Wuya?

- Eso está mejor.

La bruja se puso cómoda sobre la mesa, cruzando las piernas con aire seductor, puede que fuera una bruja de miles de años, pero apenas aparentaba ventitantos, y cuando le convenía sabía aprovecharse de ello. Aunque Jack jamas podría quitarse de la cabeza a Wuya como una especie de vieja bruja con careta de cuervo.

- Hay un Shen gong wu que quiero que consigas para mí.

- ¿Eh?.- Ahora estaba genuinamente sorprendido.- Pero si ahora los puedes conseguir tú misma...

Wuya suspiró molesta, si tan solo Chase hubiese estado mas dispuesto a escucharla... pero no, el inmortal no quería saber nada de ella, practicamente la había expulsado de su montaña de una patada. Ahora eran rivales, aunque Chase no tuviese demasiado interés en los Shen gong wu excepto en algunos muy puntuales. El mundo solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

- Este es especial, ningún nacido del Heylin puede tocarlo, por eso estoy aquí.

- ¿Y que hace ese Shen gong wu?

- Nada que te interese.- Espetó Wuya.- Consíguelo para mí y volveré a admitirte como mi ayudante.

Bueno, estar de lado de Wuya era lo mas cercano que podía estar del triunfo del mal, aunque no le gustara ser subordinado de la bruja Heylin. Y dado que la opción de estar con Chase era imposible... Además, negarse solo haría que Wuya le diese una paliza.

- Está bien... euh... pero el Shen gong wu no se ha activado aun¿verdad?

- Lo hará pronto, es cíclico. Prepara tus estúpidos cachivaches, este es un Xaolin Showdown que no puedes permitirte perder.

La amenaza en los ojos de Wuya dejaba claro lo que le ocurriría si perdía.

* * *

- ¡A por la Caja de Pandora! 

Los cuatro monjes Xaolin saltaron de lomo del dragón Dojo, un nuevo Shen gong wu, la Caja de Pandora, se había activado. Y como tantas otras veces, los jovenes monjes acudían a reclamarlo. Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo y Omi habían pasado ya por muchos duelos y derrotado a muchos enemigos. Solo saber que este Shen gong wu no podía ser tocado por manos del Heylin les hacía sentir que aquello era una excursión mas que una misión peligrosa.

- La Caja de Pandora es un Shen gong wu que no debeis activar, chicos.- Dojo regresó a su forma de pequeño dragón.- Solo tenemos que ponerlo a buen recaudo, bien escondidito.

Raimundo levantó los pulgares con un guiño.

- Será pan comido.

- ¿Hemos traido pan¿Haremos una merienda?.- Preguntó Omi entusiasmado.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Omi nunca sería capaz de comprender frases hechas.

- La Caja de Pandora está en un complejo de cavernas, vamos.

Los monjes Xaolin se internaron en la oscuridad de las cavernas guiados por Dojo.

* * *

A Jack Spicer no le gustaba la oscuridad. 

De acuerdo, tenía miedo de la oscuridad.

Eso combinado con una mano helada en el hombro no ayudaba. El agudísimo grito que soltó espantó a todos los murcielagos en kilometros a la redonda.

- Cierra la boca, Jack.

- ¡Wuya! No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Suplicó con vez temblorosa.

- Muévete, la Caja de Pandora está cerca.

Con la linterna y los focos Jack avanzaba con aprensión por la gruta siguiendo a la bruja. Aquello no le gustaba en absoluto, pero tanto la bruja como su detector de Shen gong wu estaban de acuerdo en llevarle a aquel siniestro subterraneo.

- Aquí está.

¿Se lo parecía o el tono de voz de Wuya era algo menos seguro de lo habitual? Jack tiró un par de bengalas y la caverna frente a ellos se iluminó con la luz verdosa.

En la caverna natural alguien había construido una especie de templo tallado en piedra, sacado de la misma roca como una escultura en vez de un edificio. Curioso, este Shen gong wu debía ser importante si tenía un templo y todo, la mayoría estaba sencillamente perdido por ahí, como si en vez de esconderlos los hubieran tirado por el camino.

- Muevete idiota, esos monjes no tardarán en llegar.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Helices de mochila en marcha, Jack superó las altas escaleras hasta la entrada del templo y entró para encontrar una gran sala vacía con un altar en el centro, y encima de este una pequeña caja blanca de aspecto mas bien simple y anodino.

- La Caja de Pandora.- Wuya practicamente escupió las palabras.- Cógela y vámonos.

- ¡No tan deprisa!

Ambos se volvieron para ver que los monjes Xaolin subían corriendo las escaleras. Jack corrió hasta la caja mientras Wuya mantenía a raya a los jovenes dragones. Pero no pudo evitar que el pequeño y agil Omi se colara rodando hasta el interior. Jack lo vió venir y se apresuro a marcar su propio desafio.

- ¡Cabeza de sandía, te reto a un duelo Xaolin!

* * *

Chase Young tenía poco o ningún interes en la Caja de Pandora, aquel Shen gong wu no tenía ninguna utilidad practica y nadie en su sano juicio la abriría, era una prisión, una carcel similar a la de Wuya. Si los monjes Xaolin la ponían a buen recaudo tanto mejor, nadie quería esa caja abierta, ni siquiera Hannibal Bean. 

La Caja de Pandora se había activado como cualquir otro Shen gong wu. En realidad era de esperar que no fuese una carcel todo lo efectiva que debiera, aquel Shen gong wu había tenido la función original de crear un espacio en sí mismo, se podía entrar en su interior y acceder a un refugio donde una persona se podría esconder indefinidamente. Una especie de casa de bosillo.

Chase había sido apenas un niño cuando eso había ocurrido, pero conocía la historia por el maestro Dashi.

La necesidad había convertido la caja en una prisión, sellándo su tapa tras conseguir encerrar a Edea, la legendaria bruja Heylin, la mas poderosa y terrible, casi tan antigua como Hannibal Bean. Era la maestra de Wuya y había sido traicionada por esta última, que había colaborado en su encierro abandonándola en el combate y llevándose sus conjuros.

Chase había venido solo a asegurarse de que realmente permanecía cerrada.

Wuya había ido a perdirle ayuda, la descarada, manos Heylin no podían tocar la caja, y dado que Chase no había nacido en el lado Heylin, sino que se había unido a este tras tomar la poción decaldo de dragón,podía tocarla. Wuya no abriría la caja, era la primera que temería la venganza de Edea, pero buscaba drenar el poder de esta desde fuera, lo que tampoco convenía a nadie. Al negarle ayuda suponía que no habría duelo alguno por la caja.

Hasta que se había percatado de otra persona que podría ayudar a Wuya, y había venido por puro aburrimiento, siempre era divertido ver lo que se le ocurría a Jack Spicer.

Acarició distraidamente la cabeza de uno de sus tigres antes de devolver su atención al combate Xaolin, donde Spicer y Omi se enfrentaban en un duelo de destreza, en un extraño escenario donde Jack había desafiado a Omi a un juego de construcción de equilibrios, con unos palillos rectangulares debían construir una torre, aquel cuya torre cayese, perdía.

El escenario mágico por supuesto añadía curiosidades al juego, con temblores de tierra y piezas mas ligeras, mas pesadas...

Y lo mas curioso era que por primera vez en meses Spicer parecia estar dando problemas al pequeño monje. Chase siempre se sorprendía con aquellos "momentos de iluminación" que tenía el "genio", quizá por eso le irritaba tanto que el resto del tiempo Spicer se comportase como un completo estúpido. Solía pensar en que sería de Jack con los años, a veces tenía la impresión de que al llegar a la madurez se podría sacar algo de provecho de aquel muchacho, si es que alguna vez lograba madurar. Lo que parecía improbable.

* * *

No pensaba fallar. Jack Spicer se concentró en ir situando los palillos, no podía precipitarse. Ese era su problema, siempre se precipitaba. Debía usar su mayor ventaja sobre Omi, la inteligencia. 

La robotica, la informática... esas eran sus habilidades, un constructor de robots sabía cosas, sabía como hacer que los sistemas fueran eficaces, conocía los materiales, como aprovechar el máximo con lo mínimo, conocía los equilibrios, los sistemas de equilibrios y fuerzas. Fuerza no poseía y tampoco mucha agilidadad, pero si destreza, y conocimiento de cual era el equilibro mas adecuado para levantar una torre con el menor peso y resistencia con mas estabilidad.

Se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Chase sonrió cuando las fuerzas que gobernaban los duelos Xaolin daban la victoria a Jack Spicer. Omi era un monje excelente y poderoso, pero ciertamente ser derrotado por Jack Spicer le vendría bien, le proporcionaria una muy necesaria dosis de humildad. 

Lo que no le agradaba era que la caja fuese a parar a manos de Jack, conociendo al pelirrojo acabaría haciendose daño con aquella cosa. Además Jack ya tenía el precedente de haber abierto la caja que antaño había apresado a Wuya, la caja puzzle, no convenía que repitiera el truco con aquella. No iba a liberar un fantasma incorporeo precisamente.

Pero eso pensaba a arreglarlo de inmediato. Con un agil salto Chase entró en escena.

* * *

Jack estaba pletórico¡había ganado¡Aun había esperanza para él! Por supuesto no perdió ocasión de dar vueltas alrededor de Omi burlándose del pequeñajo. 

- ¡Jack, deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos!.- Exigió Wuya.

- Oh, vamos¿qué es una victoria sino se ridiculiza al perdedor?.

Omi gruñó cruzandose de brazos entre enojado y abatido. Jack levantó la caja por encima de su cabeza mientras hacia burla a los monjes, que apretaban los dientes con tanta fuerza que se les oía al rechinar a trio.

Entonces Jack se vió levantado del suelo. Volvió la vista aturdido y vió a Chase Young justo detrás de él, cogiendo la caja y alzándola, levantando a Jack con ella.

- Esto es un poco peligroso para ti, Spicer, suelta la caja.

- ¿Qué?.- Jack podía haber sentido, y quizá aun sentía una profunda admiración por Chase, pero ya no iba a ir detrás de él como un perro abandonado.- ¡Me he ganado la caja¡No pienso dártela!

A Chase le soprendió el repentino ataque de orgullo de Jack, ya era hora de que mostrase un poco de amor propio, pero no tenía tiempo para aquello ni ganas.

Wuya apretó los puños, no había esperado que Chase quisiese quedarse la caja¿para qué la quería? Chase no era un mago ni un brujo, no podía obtener nada de la caja. A menos que sencillamente quisiese evitar que ella la tuviera. Maldito fuera.

- No me obligues a ser rudo, Spicer.- Chase gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta.- Dame esta estúpida caja y vuelve a casa con tus juguetes, es por tu bien.

- ¡No!.

Jack solía tener temblores en las rodillas solo con sentir la mirada furiosa de Chase, pero ahora estaba... realmente enfadado. ¡Había ganado el duelo¡Volvía a sentir dentro de él la energía del propósito! No pensaba entregar el símbolo de sus esperanzas recuperadas a Chase, no pensaba dejar que el guerrero inmortal le volviese a tratar como a un perdedor.

- ¡Aparta tus manazas de la caja¡Es mia, maldito lagarto!

Una parte de su cerebro, la de la supervivencia, susurró un "oh oh, eso ha sido imprudente".

Efectivamente, inmediatamente Chase soltó su agarre de la caja para golpear a Jack con dureza, tirandole al suelo de un reves.

Omi apretó los puños ultrajado por aquella violencia innecesariacontra Jack pero Raimundo se apresuro a sujetarle antes de que se lanzara contra Chase de cabeza.

- Mocoso insensato.- Espetó el inmortal.- No vuelvas a faltarme al respeto.

Jack se palpó la dolorida mandíbula, y desoyendo todo sentido comun se apresuró a volver a agarrar la caja como un niño se agarra a su manta favorita. No le importaba que el Shen gong wu no tuviese una utilidad, al menos según Wuya, lo que importaba era lo que significaba para él.

- La caja es mía.- Gruñó pese al dolor. Miró hacia Wuya en busca de un poco de ayuda pero la bruja se dedicó a disimular mirando el techo con súbito interes.

- Spicer, enfrentate a mi y tendré la caja, ríndete y tendré la caja, hagas lo que hagas el resultado no va a cambiar. No seas tan estúpido como sueles serlo.

Aquello dolió, mucho. Jack sintió lágrimas en sus ojos pero se levantó con la caja bien agarrada.

- Tendrás que quitarmela.

Chase gruñó una maldición y agarró la caja de entre las manos de Spicer, no tenía intención de vapulear al pelirrojo para una vez que demostraba algunas agallas, de hecho sentía un extraño orgullo y satisfacción por ver aquella faceta de Spicer, se conformaría con arrancar la Caja de Pandora de entre sus dedos y marchárse.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación era de esperar dada la situación.

* * *

Wuya abrió la boca en un grito silencioso al contemplar horrorizada como, al tratar de mejorar su agarre de la caja, Jack abría la tapa. 

Una columna de luz se elevó de la caja, Chase soltó la caja apartándose, en un instante los guerreros del Xaolin y el Heylin miraban juntos como la columna se expandía hasta crear una especie de portal en horizontal sobre la Caja, un viento helado provenía del portal, que centelleaba rayos.

- ¡Idiota¡Has abierto la Caja de Pandora!.- Wuya se llevó las manos a la cara con horror y miedo genuinos.

Dojo se unió al horror de la bruja Heylin refugiándose bajo el sombrero tejano de Clay.

- ¡Estamos perdidos¡Ella vendrá y nos convertirá en confetti!.- Gritó alarmado.

- ¿Ella¿Pandora?.- Preguntó Kimiko confusa.

- ¡No, eso es solo una metáfora!.- Replicó Chase apartándose.- ¡La Caja de Pandora encierra a Edea, la mas temible bruja Heylin!

- ¡Creía que esa era Wuya!.- Jack estaba tratando de cerrar la caja sin éxito.

Un trueno retumbó desde la caja y una nube púrpura salió de esta como de un volcán... los rayos cesaron, el viento se calmó, el humo se disipó... y después no quedó nada.

Nada de nada. Chase miró a su alrededor con los sentidos alerta y... no percibió nada fuera de lo normal. Ni presencia fantasmagorica, ni poderosa magia Heylin, ni espíritu vengativo ni bruja antigua aparte de Wuya... nada de nada.

Un anti-climax total.

Silencio. Jack finalmente se atrevió a moverse, leeeentamente empujó la tapa de la caja con un dedo, y la cerró. Todo el mundo, excepto Chase, dio un respingo.

Wuya estaba aterrada, miraba de un lado para otro, pero no pasaba nada...

- Euh… ¿no deberíamos estar siendo machacados por una antigua maestra bruja del Heylin?.- Preguntó al fin Dojo asomando cuidadosamente por debajo del sombrero de Clay.

Jack se arriesgó, volvió a abrir la caja... una voluta de humo salió y se disipó, nada más. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes Spicer dio la vuelta la caja y la sacudió.

Nada de nada.

Dojo empezó a tejer una bufanda.

Al rato el espeso silencio se vio roto por una risilla... y finalmente Wuya estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?.- Wuya reía con alivio.

- ¿Te importaría compartir tu alegria, Wuya?.- La seca pregunta de Chase era obviamente una orden.

- ¡Edea fue apresada en cuerpo y espíritu dentro del Shen gong wu!.- Exclamó Wuya con satisfacción.- ¡Los siglos han pasado por ella sin piedad y no tenía su magia para mantenerse joven porque yo se la robé!

Sus carcajadas no podían ser mas fuertes. Los monjes Xaolin se encogieron de hombros¿Edea estaba muerta? Tanto mejor para todos.

- ¿La vieja bruja ha muerto de vieja?.- Omi se rascó la cabeza con extrañeza.- Resulta demasiado... facil.

- A caballo regalado no le mires el diente.- Dictaminó Clay.

- ¿Un caballo¿Dónde?

Raimundo aclaró la confusión del ingenuo monje. Dojo voló hasta la Caja de Pandora que aun sostenía Jack. El dragón se asomó y despues se encogió de hombros.

- Es cierto chicos, el espacio interior está vacio. Algo apolillado por cierto, huele como las sandalias de Maestro Fung.

Jack puso expresión asqueada y cerró la Caja antes de que el olorcillo saliese.

- Ya no hay nada mas que hacer aquí chicos, vámonos.

Los monjes Xaolin salieron del viejo templo hacia el subterraneo. Habían perdido el Showdown, pero habría otros y podrían recuperarlo en otra ocasión.

Chase frunció el ceño, molesto, había sido una pérdida de tiempo, la Caja de Pandora no era un Shen gong wu de mucha utilidad. Era una suerte que la bruja Edea hubiese muerto víctima de los años, ya había mas que suficiente con una bruja heylin en el mundo. La Caja había cumplido su propósito.

Pero no por ello iba a olvidarse de la necedad de Jack Spicer. El pelirrojo estaba ahora frotando la caja con aire satisfecho... el muy inconsciente. Y la manera en que le había desafiado para no entregarle el Shen gong wu... no pensaba tolerar aquel atrevimiento, Jack Spicer no volvería ni a soñar con oponerse a él.

- Necio...

Jack se estremeció de terror al ver como Chase le gruñía con los draconicos ojos encencidos. Se vió cogido por el cuello de la chaqueta y alzado del suelo como un pelele.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podrías haber provocado, inutil?

- ¿Qué?.- Entre el miedo Jack sintió ultraje.- Me gané el Shen gong wu, no pensaba abrirlo, si tu no hubieras...

En un instante un rugido le heló la sangre en las venas y tuvo serios problemas en controlar su vejiga al verse frente a una hilera de colmillos, la forma reptiliana de Chase era lo mas terrorífico que Jack podía imaginar. Si no hubiese sido tan blanco hubiese palidecido.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

- ¡Callate, Spicer¡Desde que te conozco no has sido mas que una molestia¡No tienes utilidad alguna!

- Po... podría aprender...- Suplicó Jack aterrado.

- ¡No sueñes con ello, Jack!

Jack acabó nuevamente de golpe en el suelo, Chase recuperó la forma humana y asintió satisfecho por la intimidación de Jack, que se encogió bajo su mirada. No le gustaba abusar, pero Jack Spicer tenía algo que le hacía perder el control, nadie conseguía sacarle de sus casillas como aquel chico, a ratos se lanzaba pegajosamente a sus brazos y a otros temblaba a sus pies, unas veces fracasaba como un idiota y en otras mostraba ingenio e inventiva... le enervaba. No sabía porque dejaba que le afectase tanto.

Quizá ahora aprendería a ser mas cuidadoso. Chase se marchó dejando a Jack y a Wuya con la Caja de Pandora, si tanto significaba para Jack, que se la quedase.

"No sueñes con ello"

Jack suspiró mirando la Caja de Pandora, había ganado el Xaolin Showdown, bien... ¿y? Chase siempre le despreciaría, no importaba lo que hiciese o cuanto se esforzase¿por qué seguía importándole? Se puso en pie con ciertas molestias, le dolía un poco el golpe pero no había sido para tanto, el dolor que sentía por dentro era mucho peor.

- Bien, eso es todo.

Jack vió a Wuya arreglarse la melena, la bruja echó a andar sin dedicarle mas atención.

- Wuya espera... ¿qué hay de tu oferta?

- ¿Uh?.- La bruja se volvió con una ceja alzada.

- He ganado el duelo.- Jack levantó la Caja de Pandora con una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Mira, mira¡Gané!

- ¿Y?.- Wuya sonrió con maldad.- La Caja tenía una protección para que no la tocasen manos Heylin, pero eso ya no importa.

- Pero... tu dijiste que volveríamos a ser socios.

Wuya soltó una carcajada.

- Que supuesto "genio del mal" mas ingenuo, eres un chiste Jack. Ya no te necesito.

Con un fogonazo de magia verde la bruja Heylin se desapareció con una risa despreciativa.

Jack dejó caer la caja al suelo. No significaba nada.

No importaba, nadie le necesitaba. Los monjes no le tendrían en cuenta por un solo duelo ganado frente a tantos perdidos, Chase le odiaba y Wuya le despreciaba. Era inutil.

Completamente solo, Jack cayó de rodillas sintiendo como la desesperación se adueñaba de él nuevamente. No importaba lo que hiciera, estaba solo.

A sus espaldas empezó a formarse una niebla... poco a poco retazos de humo púrpura se unían en una nube cada vez mas compacta, léntamente se creaba una figura.

- Nadie me necesita.- Susurró Jack para si mismo.

- _Yo te necesito._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Nuevo fanfic, nueva serie. He visto algunos capítulos solo en ingles así que quizá traduzca mal algún Shen gong wu. Espero conseguir sacar algo interesante, es mi primer fanfic de XS, a ver si me sale bien.

El nombre de Edea es un homenaje al Final Fantasy VIII.


	2. A veces vuelven

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de no se quien y de WB.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic será **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Chase/Jack

**Capítulo 2. A veces vuelven**

- Que agradable sorpresa, Omi.

Chase observó a los dragones Xaolin con una sonrisa pretenciosa, sentía real curiosidad por la presencia de estos en las puertas de su morada. Había visto a los monjes apenas una semana antes, enfrentandose a Hannibal Bean y a Clay en un trio showdown por la Mano de Gloria, un shen gong wu que abría cualquier puerta y cerrojo. La había conseguido y ahora la guardaba para un posible plan futuro.

Los monjes se cuadraron frente a él, en guardia, despues de tanto tiempo ya no eran aquellos niños que había conocido en su primer encuentro. Omi se adelantó hasta plantarse solo ante Chase. Ambos guerreros se miraron, siempre habría una conexión entre ellos, aunque fueran enemigos. Respeto mutuo por las habilidades del otro, por no hablar de la creencia de que el otro tenía un poco de mal en su interior, o un poco de bien, respectivamente.

- Chase Young, venimos a preguntarte que sabes sobre el paradero de Jack Spicer.

Ante eso Chase quedó genuinamente sorprendido¿Jack Spicer? Hacía... un momento... hacía seis meses que no veía al "genio adolescente del mal". El pelirrojo no había vuelto a aparecer por ningún Showdown ni siquiera para molestar, tampoco había aparecido en su puerta, como había hecho a menudo, suplicando que le dejara ser su lacayo o tratando de ganarse su favor con Shen gon wus o fruslerias.

Ahora se percataba de que era lo que había estado echando en falta todo ese tiempo y la inusual tranquilidad que había vivido.

- No se nada de Jack Spicer desde hace meses.

Ladragón del fuego, Kimiko, se frotó las manos con obvia preocupación.

- Nadie sabe nada de él desde que ganó el Shen gon wu de la Caja de Pandora.

Chase se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Habeis mirado en su casa?

- No hay nadie¡y su laboratorio está vacio! Se ha marchado.

Aquello si era curioso. Jack siempre estaba en su laboratorio, haciendo planes, robots...

- No es de mi incumbencia el paradero de Spicer, si os preocupa buscadle, yo ignoro que ha sido de él.

Los monjes miraron a Omi con aire de "ya te lo dije" y emprendieron el camino hacia Dojo para marchar de la montaña de Chase Youg. Omi, sin embargo, se quedó rezagado, mirando a Chase con incredulidad.

- ¿No te preocupa la ausencia de Jack Spicer?

- ¿Debería, pequeño monje?.- Chase arqueó las elegantes cejas con curiosidad.

Omi permaneció en silencio y finalmente marchó tras sus compañeros. Chase aguardó a que los jóvenes dragones marcharan a lomos de Dojo para volver al interior de su ciudad e ir directamente a su ordenador.

Un hombre eternamente joven sabía aprovechar los pequeños detalles de la vida moderna. Encendió su conexión con el taller de Jack Spicer... nada, sin señal.

Apagó el ordenador y fue hasta uno de los estanques de su ciudadela, arrojó una gema al estanque y nombró a Wuya. Aquel era el equivalente mágico de un teléfono. Lo mas adecuado cuando querías localizar a una bruja. Al rato el rostro de Wuya se hizo visible en la superficie del agua.

- Mmmmh... cuanto tiempo Chase¿deseas algo?.- Ronroneó Wuya con una caida de ojos.

- ¿Sabes donde está Jack Spicer?.- Acotó Chase.

- ¿Ese bueno para nada? Estará en su casa comiendo helado y...

Chase cortó la comunicación dejando a Wuya con la palabra en la boca. Jack no estaba en su casa, ni con Wuya... ¿dónde se había metido? Hannibal Bean había utilizado a Jack anteriormente, la última vez parecía interesado en su tecnología, pero en ese caso ya habrían tenido noticias de la nueva maquinación de aquella legumbre maligna.

Percibiendo su inquietud, una de sus panteras se acercó y se frotó contra su mano. Chase rascó la peluda cabeza pero no se calmó. Había mentido a Omi, le preocupaba la ausencia de Spicer, quizá había sido demasiado duro con él en aquel subterraneo... Apartó esa debil emoción de su mente, Jack Spicer estaría bien, probablemente había decidido irse de vacaciones, estaría paseándo su gótica cara por algun destino turístico. El muchacho no tenía una sola preocupación en el mundo, no había motivo para preocuparse.

Y sin embargo se preocupaba. Iría a comprobar personalmente que Jack no estaba en casa, quizá hubiese dejado alguna pista de donde estaba. Y si estaba a salvo, y se había preocupado por nada, pensaba darle unos azotes para enseñarle a desaparecer de esa manera.

* * *

Pasaron dos años. Dos años sin noticias de Jack Spicer. 

Chase destrozó la mesa vacia con un rugido. Era la tercera vez que volvía al sótano de la Mansión Spicer y no había rastro del muchacho. Los padres de Jack habían denunciado su desaparición tras casi un año de ausencia (en una muestra de desapego por su unico hijo que resultaba repugnante) y aun podían verse carteles con su foto en las paredes y los cartones de leche. Pero no había nada, ni una pista, ni una llamada.

Cuando se había marchado, Spicer se había llevado todas sus máquinas y herramientas, no había dejado nada que diese pistas sobre su paradero. Sencillamente se había marchado, los cuervos de Chase no habían podido localizarle, los monjes Xaolin también habían puesto mucho de su parte para buscarlo con ayuda de los Shen gong wu, sin éxito.

Y Chase no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la última vez que había visto a Jack, cuando le había golpeado y gritado. Cuando había tratado de quitarle la Caja de Pandora y le había insultado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella sensación de culpabilidad.

Había destruido pueblos, había asesinado, había traicionado, había entregado su alma a cambio de la inmortalidad bebiendo la sopa Lao Mang Long... ¿y ahora se sentía culpable por causa de un simple muchacho que solo daba problemas? Incomprensible.

¿Dónde se había escondido¿En que recóndito lugar de la tierra se había ocultado¿a dónde se había llevado sus máquinas?

En ese momento Chase sintió que se erizaba el vello de la nuca... otro Shen gon wu se había activado. No le gustaba usar Shen gon wus, solo hacían que un guerrero perdiese sus habilidades naturales y descuidase sus artes marciales, pero no podía negar la utilidad de algunos de ellos. El Espejo Inversor, el Ying-yoyo o la Mano de Gloria eran muy prácticos y le habían ayudado en no pocas ocasiones.

Pero sobre todo ultimamente procuraba estar atento a los Shen gon wus que se activaban para evitar que los poderosos cayesen en manos de Hannibal Roy Bean, no necesitaba que su peor enemigo y competidor se hiciese aun mas poderoso.

Se había activado el Bastón de Morag, tenía el poder de absorver la energía de otros Shen gon wu, los drenaba dejándolos inútiles y transformaba el poder absorvido en energía para su usuario. Cuantos mas objetos mágicos "devoraba", mas energía transfería. Un bocado muy apetitoso para Hannibal Bean, cuya ultima maquinación había sido intentar absorver el poder de Omi cuando este se había cargado de energía por hacer uso de los cuatro elementos al mismo tiempo.

Sería una buena idea a acudir y mantener vigilado a Hannibal, como suele decirse, hay que mantener cerca a tus amigos, y a los enemigos aun más.

Chase llegó al lugar donde había sentido el Shen gon wu. El bastón de Morag estaba a la vista, su extremo sobresalia desde una grieta del glaciar. El espectáculo era portentoso, el enorme glaciar entre las verdes montañas. No tardó en ver la silueta alargada de Dojo, el dragón, y sobre este los cuatro monjes Xaolin.

Agudizó su mirada, buscando algún rastro de la presencia de Hannibal Bean, este no dejaría escapar aquel Shen gon wu. Aparecería con alguna triquiñuela tarde o temprano.

Envió a sus felinos a rastrear los alrededores, ya les llamaría si necesitaba distracción o apoyo. Ahora tenía un Shen gon wu que reclamar.

Saltando por el glaciar, Chase se movía con facilidad por el abrupto y peligroso terreno, desde el otro lado del glaciar, los monjes Xaolin hacían otro tanto moviéndose casi con tanta agilidad como el inmortal, pero no la suficiente. Chase estuvo a punto de coger el Bastón, pero Raimundo invocó su dominio del viento y provocó una ráfaga que le obligó a afianzar su posición antes de lanzarse a coger el Shen gon wu, lo cual dio tiempo a los monjes a ganar terreno.

Momento que eligió Hannibal Roy Bean para aparecer. La especie de alubia roja saltó desde el cielo, problablemente había llegado a lomos del pájaro Ying Ying. En un instante usó el Moby Morpher (Metamorfeador?) para convertirse en una versión gigante de sí mismo y extendió sus tentáculos agarrando el Bastón de Morag.

- Esto es mio, chicos.- Exclamó con su fuerte acento.

- No cuentes con ello, legumbre parlante.

Clay agarró al pequeño Omi, que no pudo sino gritar cuando se vió lanzado por los aires. Aunque el susto se le pasó en cuanto chocó certeramente con el Bastón de Morag arrancandolo de los tentáculos de Hannibal para seguir volando... y ser parado en pleno vuelo por Chase Young.

Inmediatamente Omi reaccionó lanzando el Bastón hacia sus compañeros, Kimiko saltó para colgerlo cuando una sombra zumbó cogiendo el bastón al vuelo.

Inmediatamente todos quedaron paralizados mirando hacia el cielo.

¡Jackbots¡Eran Jackbots! Y uno de ellos había interceptado el Bastón de Morag.

Hannibal Bean dio un salto y atacó con sus zarzillos usándolos como látigos en un torbellino, dándo vueltas sobre si mismo. Varios robots se destruyeron, pero la mayoria, en una obvia mejora de software, reaccionaron y se alejaron del alcanza de Hannibal. El portador del Baston no tuvo tanta rapidez y pronto el Shen gon wu volvió a caer.

Y volvió a ser interceptado antes de que Hannibal pudiese cogerlo, pero esta vez no era un Jackbot, esta vez era el único, el inconfundible Jack Spicer.

Omi tenía los ojos enórmes de alegría. Chase no reaccionó... sorprendido. Despues de dos años de ausencia Jack se veía... algo distinto.

Pero era sin duda Jack Spicer, dos años mayor, pero realmente él. La misma piel albina, el rostro de un blanco inmaculado solo roto por la negra curva dibujada bajo el párpado derecho, el mismo cabello rojo intenso a juego con los ojos, las mismas gafas con diseño espiral por encima de la frente. Los rasgos característicos del joven no habían cambiado con el paso de los años. Pero había cambiado.

Una larga y cerrada chaqueta negra cubría un cuerpo notablemente mas musculoso y fibrado. El cabello era un poco mas largo, con mechones salvajes y rebeldes que le daban un aire de erizo, sus ojos eran el cambio que llamó mas la atención de Chase mas alla del nuevo porte atlético... aquellos ojos rojos eran mas duros, centrados.

Y la sonrisa, si, era la amplia sonrisa de siempre, pero combinada con aquella mirada obtenía el toque de real malignidad que siempre le había faltado al auto proclamado genio del mal.

- ¿Jack Spicer?.- Omi fue el primero en recuperar el habla.

- Ese es mi nombre, cabeza de queso.

En otras circunstancias Omi hubiera saltado de rabia por el apelativo, ahora saltaba de alegría.

- ¡Jack Spicer¡Realmente eres tú!

Fue a saltar a los brazos de Jack pero tuvo que detenerse cuando, alarmado por el movimiento de Omi, Jack saltó hacia atrás con agilidad inedita en el pelirrojo y se puso en posición de combate.

Sorpresa. A parecer Jack no había estado perdiendo el tiempo aquellos dos años. Chase se cruzó de brazos, curioso, quizá no daría una buena azotaina al muchacho si realmente había estado aprovechando el tiempo, o no tan fuerte al menos.

- El Bastón de Morag es mio.- Declaró balanceándolo.

- No lo creo mocoso.

Hannibal Bean saltó en el aire contra Jack, pero este reaccionó a tiempo saltando entre los hielos del glaciar al tiempo que ordenaba atacar a los Jackbots. Mientras Hannibal se entretenía con los mejorados robots, Jack se alejaba.

No obstante pronto el pelirrojo se encontró con los monjes Xaolin, aunque mas que amenazadores se les veía radiantes por volver a encontrarse con Spicer. Chase decidió que también él quería saber que explicaciones iba a dar.

- Oh, Jack, estamos tan contentos de verte sano y salvo.- Exclamó Kimiko.

- Nunca pensé que lo diría pero es bueno verte.- Coreó Clay.

Jack paseó la mirada entre ellos, los monjes, Chase... el guerrero empezó a andar lentamente hacia Jack, estaba realmente intrigado. En el momento en que entró en el area de visión del pelirrojo, notó como Jack se tensaba y entraba en modo alerta. Fascinante, el nuevo y mejorado Jack prometía mucho.

- Digamos que he estado haciendo planes.- Spicer se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Creíamos que te había pasado algo malo!.- Omi daba saltos en el aire.- ¿Dónde has estado¿Qué has hecho¿Has estado entrenando¿Has decidido abandonar la senda del mal y unirte a nosotros?

Alguien tenía que rebajar el azucar en la dieta de Omi, tenía demasiada energia. Jack rió levemente sosteniendo en sus manos el bastón de Morag.

- Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mi, eso es todo, ahora si me disculpais...

- No podemos permitir que te lleves el Bastón de Morag, aunque hagas una escena de El Regreso melodramatico.- Replicó Raimundo cruzándose de brazos.

- Supongo que podeis intentarlo.

Jack lanzó el bastón al aire y enfrentó a los monjes Xaolin.

Totalmente desprevenidos, los monjes no estaban preparados para el ataque de Jack, que había dejado de ser el enclenque que recordaban. En un momento los cuatro monjes estaban recuperandose del veloz ataque, y el bastón de Morag cayó del cielo volviendo a manos de Jack. O lo hubieran hecho si Chase Young no se hubiese adelantado. Ahora estaban frente a frente.

- Cuando tiempo, Spicer.

En los ojos rojos de Jack no vió la acostumbrada admiración ni veneración, ni siquiera el clásico terror hacia su persona. Jack Spicer le dirigió una mirada teñidade rencor.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?.- Continuó Chase, entre la curiosidad y el enfado.- ¿Desaparecer dos años sin dejar rastro te parece correcto? No tienes la mas mínima educación, Spicer.

- Dudo que me hayas echado en falta, además¿qué te importa?

Atrevido. Al parecer los dos años de ausencia no habían sido para comprender su lugar frente a Chase... aunque era un comportamiento refrescante sin duda.

- Tienes razón por una vez, Jack, no me importa.

Jack tensó la mandíbula y alargó la mano hacia el bastón de Morag.

- ¡Orbe de Tornami!

Chase evitó con facilidad el ataque dando un rápido paso atrás pero Jack fue arrastrado por el poderoso torrente de agua y por muy poco no cayó en una de las peligrosas grietas del hielo. Chase levantó el bastón de Morag por encima de su cabeza y enfrentó a Omi, esquivando y manteniendo a raya al monje.

Era fuerte, pero desde luego aun no estaba a su altura. Algún día, pero no ese.

El problema vino cuando Jack se recuperó y le atacó al mismo tiempo que Omi.

Súbitamente Chase se vió asaltado por unos veloces y casi certeros puñetazos y patadas, cuando logró recuperar el control empezó a evitar y parar la andanada, sorprendido por la nueva destreza de Spicer. El pelirrojo tenía una expresión de odio salvaje, con las pupilas empequeñecidas, nunca Chase había visto aquellos ojos rojos de esa manera, cargados de odio, de rabia. El odio ardiendo en sus ojos era... hermoso.

Y luchaba bien, realmente bien, Chase recuperó el control, el duelo era de calidad, Jack Spicer mostraba conocimientos de artes marciales que podían muy bien equipararse con los de Omi, pero había un defecto, no se compenetraban como cuando Omi y Chase habían luchado codo con codo. Jack y Omi eran incapaces de coordinarse contra él.

Se preguntó que hacían los demás monjes... de un vistazo vió que tenían sus propios problemas enfrentando a Hannibal Bean, que usaba el Metamorfeador para confundirles cambiando de aspecto o sencillamente variando su tamaño.

La distracción bastó, el bastón de Morag se iluminó cuando tanto Jack como Omi lo tocaron mientras el lo sostenía.

Trio Xaolin Showdown.

- ¡Jack Spicer, Chase…

- ¡Omi, Chase…

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y Omi, colgando de su agarre del bastón cedió el desafio.

- Los recién llegados primero.

Jack debería aprender educación de Omi, pensó Chase con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¡Omi, Chase, os desafio a un trio xaolin showdown! El orbe de tornami y... ¿qué shen gonwu tienes?

- La Mano de Gloria.

- De acuerdo, y la Mano de Gloria contra mi Caja de Pandora. El duelo es campo quemado.

- ¡Xaolin Showdown Trio!

El glaciar se convirtió en una enorme pista de hielo de la que sobresalían estalagmitas a modo de barricadas y los tres adversarios recibieron una mochila llena de bolas. Era campoquemado después de todo.

- ¡Gong Yi Tanpai!

* * *

Omi fue el primero en salir del duelo Xaolin, esquivar un balon de Jack le valió un resbalón que le impidió evitar el de Chase. Ahora Jack y Chase se rondaban por el terreno helado 

Chase se movía sigilosamente sobre el hielo, deslizándose con habilidad, puede que Jack hubiese mejorado sustancialmente su forma física, pero seguía siendo excesivamente confiado y mas preocupado por hacer trampas que por su objetivo.

- He aprendido un par de cosas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

¿No lo había dicho? Jack Spicer siempre sería el mismo, se le iba la fuerza por la boca. Acababa de delatarle su posición de la manera mas tonta. Chase se acercó por la espalda.

- Ha sido duro, pero ha valido la pena. Ella me ha dado lo que me faltaba para progresar.

¿Ella? Chase se asomó tras la estalagmita y preparó el balón, Jack le daba la espalda, el mentecato ni siquiera sabía donde estaba su adversario.

- Tú me rechazaste porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, así que busqué un nuevo maestro.

Chase esperó, dejaría que Jack siguiese hablando, quería saber de quien estaba hablando, había dicho "ella", solo Wuya podía haber entrenado a Jack y la bruja Heylin nunca hubiera dedicado su tiempo a eso, incluso habiendo vivido tanto tiempo con Spicer no había considerado enseñar nada al chico.

- Edea es una maestra excelente.

El shock fue tan fuerte que Chase no pudo reaccionar cuando Jack se volvió como un rayo y le lanzó la pelota, que golpeó contra su torso de lleno.

Fin del Shaolin Showdown, Jack Spicer había ganado.

Jack exhibía la mas amplia sonrisa posible al recibir su premio, los tres Shen gon wus. Chase apretó los puños, sus ojos se iluminaron, estaba al borde de convertirse en su alter ego reptiliano de pura rabía¡había perdido un showdown contra Jack Spicer! Y todo por un truco de distracción mencionando a la claramente difunta Edea.

Esa sonrisa prepotente e insultante... quería arrancarsela de la cara.

- No has cambiado, Jack , sigues pensando que tus infantiles tretas te harán mejor que aquellos que son indudablemente superiores.

La sonrisa efectivamente desapareció y el gesto de Jack se tornó amargo y rencoroso, al parecer Chase se había librado para siempre de la adoración del "genio del mal" para recibir en cambio su odio.

- ¿Treta infantil? Te he sorprendido, y has perdido el duelo.

- Eres un simple timador, un estafador y nada más.- Replicó Chase.

Jack estaba rojo de ira.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pronto seré lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte tragar todos los insultos y desprecios.

Una de las máquinas de Jack, una nave voladora, se aproximó pilotada por uno de los robots, Jack saltó dentro con sus Shen gon wus.

- Volveremos a vernos.

- No lo creo.- Replicó Chase con aire aburrido.

Jack Spicer se marchó con el zumbido de un despegue veloz.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Spicer?

Chase bajó la vista hacia Omi, que le hacía la pregunta con gesto triste.

¿Había sido cruel? Quizá, pero estaba enfadado con Spicer, muy enfadado, había desaparecido dos años, dos años preocupándo a todo el mundo y no se molestaba en dar una explicación, no se daba cuenta de que... de que le habían echado en falta. Y encima tenía del descaro de aparecer de aquella manera y no explicar su falta.

- Se lo tiene merecido.- Respondió a Omi antes de marcharse por su lado. Aunque tenía la impresión de que solo trataba de convencerse a si mismo.

* * *

- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Jack? 

Jack no respondió, concentrandose en su postura, hacía dos años jamas nadie hubiera imaginado al perezoso Spicer practicando un arte marcial. Pero había aprendido mucho desde aquellos días.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Jack¿por qué estas triste?

- No estoy triste.- Replicó.- Estoy contento de haber conseguido los shen gon wu.

- Estas triste, te has reencontrado con los monjes Xaolin... y Chase Young¿no es cierto?

No podía ocultarle nada, Jack abandonó sus ejercicios y se acercó a su maestra, arrodillándose a la diestra de su asiento. Allí estaba, la persona que le había apoyado y enseñado, la única persona en el mundo que creía en él, que le necesitaba... Al principio la había temido, pero pronto había aprendido todo cuanto podía recibir a cambio de su esfuerzo. Ella no era aquella traicionera Wuya, no le gritaba e insultaba, no le exigía y exigía sin dar nada a cambio.

Por ella lo haría todo, por la única persona que le valoraba era capaz de entrenar, de centrarse y luchar. Despues de todo, no tenía nada más que a ella, a nadie mas le preocupaba Jack Spicer. Ella le necesitaba, él la necesitaba.

- No importa, mi señora.- Susurró.

- Sssssh.- Le acariciaba el pelo, como su madre nunca había hecho.- Yo sé lo que vales, Jack, sé aquello en lo que puedes convertirte a mi lado. Eres mi caballero.

- Gracias.

- Ahora traeme los Shen gon wu que tenemos, es hora de que el Bastón de Morag demuestre su utilidad.

Jack se apresuró a llevarle el Orbe de Tornami, la Mano de Gloria y la Caja de Pandora. Su maestra alzó el bastón señalando los Shen gon wu.

- ¡Bastón de Morag!

Los shen gon wu empezaron a perder lustre, a agrietarse y oxidarse... en unos instantes estaban destruidos y el Bastón de Morag centelleaba transmitiendo la magia y poder.

- Y Edea vuelve a poseer su magia. Ven Jack, la larga espera ha terminado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por el alegre review, procuraré mantener el entusiasmo y un buen ritmo. 


	3. Venganza, un plato frio

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de no se quien y de WB.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic será **YAOI**, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Chase/Jack

**Capítulo 3. Venganza, un plato frio**

Ya en su ciudadela, Chase no podía dejar de dar vueltas, inquieto. E irritado, y furioso. Durante su cena acabó lanzando la botella de vino contra la pared, la necesidad de golpear algo demasiado fuerte, era como un picor que no podía rascarse, una espina que no podía sacar y no dejaba de hundirse en su carne.

Y todo era culpa de Jack Spicer. Y también de Omi. No podía dejar de ver aquella cara redonda mirandole con esos ojos de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

"_¿No te preocupa la ausencia de Jack Spicer?"_

"_¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Spicer?"_

Y Jack...

_" Tú me rechazaste porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, así que busqué un nuevo maestro."_

¿Se había equivocado con Jack? No sabía como, pero en dos años Spicer se había convertido en un guerrero al que hacía dos días había comparado con la habilidad de Omi. Dos años... y el mocoso debil e indigno se había convertido en un luchador que en vez de tirarse a sus pies le desafiaba en un duelo Xaolin.

Le molestaba profundamente equivocarse con alguien. ¿Quizá alguien había suplantado a Spicer? Kimiko así lo había hecho en una ocasión, durante el eclipse Heylin... pero no, su olfato era superior al humano gracias a su lado reptil, aquel era Jack Spicer.

Era aun peor que cuando había desaparecido, seguía sin saber donde estaba. Y seguía sintiendo aquella incómoda sensación de culpabilidad.

- ¿Desde cuando dejo que meafecte tanto Spicer?.- Gruñó entre dientes.

No recordaba quien, pero alguien le había dicho una vez que no sabes cuanto quieres algo hasta que lo pierdes... lo que era absurdo, porque desde luego no añoraba en absoluto al insistente mocoso que siempre aparecía en su puerta con esa cara de perro abandonado, Jack Spicer era un niño mimado, un cobarde sin remedio con afición a traicionar y mentir que tan pronto se tiraba a sus brazos como trataba de jugársela.

Quizá se había acostumbrado a él, se había acostumbrado a aquel perrito faldero y ahora que no lo tenía le molestaba, como quien se acostumbra a una mancha y cuando la tapa se siente raro, probablemente era eso, le molestaba que lo acostumbrado cambiara.

Y ahora que Jack ya no era tan pegajoso y patético hubiera resultado mucho mas soportable, además de mas agradable a la vista con el nuevo aire mas atlético y maduro...

Sus pensamientos se vieron groseramente interrumpidos por el burbujeo del estanque de comunicación. Wuya debía estar loca para tratar de comunicarse con él después de la ultima vez, cuando había vuelto a aliarse con Hannibal Bean. Meditó el dejarla colgada pero finalmente decidió contestar.

Y se encontró con el espectáculo de una Wuya despeinada, orejosa y visiblemente aterrorizada. Una novedad en la vanidosa mujer.

- ¡Chase¿Tú también lo has sentido?

Chase dejó que su expresión lo dijera todo, no sabía que farfullaba la bruja.

- ¡Es magia Heylin¡Hace dos días que apareció¡Y acaba de aumentar de nuevo¡Está creciendo mientras hablamos¡Crece a pasos agigantados, está...!

- Estas histérica, Wuya.- Acortó Chase con desprecio.- ¿Seguro que no es Hannibal Bean jugando contigo?

Wuya le enseñó los afilados colmillos con una mueca enfurecida.

- ¡No me lo invento¡Soy muy sensible a la magia y aun más a la Heylin¡Concéntrate, Chase, ahora mismo es tan fuerte que hasta un no nacido del heylin puede sentirlo!

Chase empezó a cortar la conexión cuando lo sintió... como un latido de poder... y un momento después otro, no era gradual sino repentino. No era un Shen gon wu, no era el mismo poder, de hecho se parecía a la sensación que había tenido cuando Wuya había recuperado su forma física por primera vez, con toda su magia por supuesto, no la versión debilitada de ahora.

- ¿Qué es...?

- ¡Lo ves, lo ves!.- Wuya estaba asustada, muy asustada.- ¡Conozco esa magia, ese poder es de una bruja Heylin¡Es Edea, Chase¡Nos equivocamos, es Edea!

- No seas estúpida, Wuya,Spicer abrió la caja y dentro solo quedaba el polvo de esa bruja, murió de vieja, no tenía su magia. Tu misma estabas allí y lo confirmaste.

Eso pareció calmar a Wuya... un poco.

- Pero... quizá... podría... ¡Explicame entonces ese extraño brote de magia que ha aumentado de forma extraña!

Chase se encogió de hombros, por supuesto que quería averiguar que significaba, pero no pensaba compartirlo con la bruja.

- Arreglatelas tu sola, Wuya, no es mi problema.

Extendió la mano y es estanque volvió a ser una límpida superficie. No quería tratar con una Wuya completamente enloquecida. Volvió a concentrarse, si, definitivamente la magia seguía allí, poderosa, más que Wuya. Pero ya había dejado de tener esos extraños aumentos de poder. En ese momento regresó el cuervo que siempre tenía vigilando el templo Xaolin. Las noticias no le tranquilizaron en absoluto, esa mañana alguién había entrado y robado varios Shen gon wus... el Ojo de Dashi, el Dragón Zafiro, el Corazón de Gong, el Medallón Lunar y la Fuente de Hui.

Excepto el Ojo de Dashi, los otros Shen gon wus no eran lo mas util que tenían los monjes en cuestión ofensiva... realmente eran objetos que poseían una magia increible, convertirlo todo en zafiro, dar vida a lo inanimado, mover la luna o dar un conocimiento absoluto... pero sino se combinaban con otros shen gon wus de control no eran muy practicos e incluso podían ser peligrosos para quien los usara.

Wuya no los había robado... Hannibal Bean era otra opción pero le extrañaba que lo hiciera ahora cuando había tenido otras oportunidades, además Hannibal hubiera elegido otros Shen gon wus, Chase conocía a su enemigo.

Y sabía que Jack Spicer era un gran amigo de lo ajeno, y que ya había robado a los monjes en mas de una ocasión. Al parecer había regresado a sus viejas aficiones, realmente por mucho que cambiaran las cosas mas iguales eran,Spicer, en elfondo,no iba a cambiar nunca.

Excepto en que Jack se hubiera llevado objetos mas prácticos, no tenía sentido. La magia de los objetos... un momento. Chase sonrió al iluminarse la situación, Jack tenía el Bastón de Morag, no quería los shen gon wu por sus poderes, los quería por la magia que poseían, el bastón de Morag destruiría los objetos al absorver sus energías para convertirlo en fuerza, agilidad y poder para Spicer.

Brillante, muy brillante. Realmente Jack Spicer empezaba a ser el genio que siempre había proclamado ser, destruía los shen gon wus que no le interesaba usar pero al mismo tiempo le darían la máxima energía. Muy inteligente.

Luego estaba esa magia heylin... eso no concordaba. El bastón de Morag no convertiría a Jack en un brujo heylin, no le proporcionaría magia en absoluto porque Jack sencillamente era solo un humano, no podía usar magia Heylin a menos que se transformara en algo mas que humano, y Chase sabía que no era así.

_" Edea es una maestra excelente"_

No podía ser... Jack le había mentido para sorprenderle y pillarle desprevenido... ¿y si era cierto¿cómo podía explicarse? Habían abierto la Caja de Pandora, todos habían estado presentes, Edea estaba muerta, solo polvo había quedado de ella despues de siglos aprisionada sin su magia heylin.

Mas valía asegurarse.

* * *

La magia provenía del lugar que mas se temía. Jack Spicer había vuelto a su casa. La magia heylin provenía de su hogar. Ante el gran portón, Chase se reencontró con los monjes Xaolin, alguien estaba molesto por el robo de los Shen gon wus, desde luego.

- ¡Tierra!

En otras ocasiones un buen ataque elemental bastaba para abrir aquellas puertas. Pero sorprendentemente el poderoso ataque de Clay se transmitió por el suelo y chocó inutilmente contra las puertas.

El ojo de Chase percibió el leve destelló púrpura sobre las puertas. Alguien las había conjurado para fortalecerlas magicamente. Sospechoso. En vez de aparecer y revelarse a los monjes, esperó, prefería mantenerse aparte el máximo tiempo posible, de modo que permaneció entre las sombras.

- Jack ha mejorado su seguridad.- Concedió Clay.

- Pero sigue siendo nada mas que un ladrón.- Kimiko examinó la puerta con ojo clínico.

- Dos años y no ha cambiado nada en absoluto.

- Se ha hecho mas fuerte pero no más sabio.- Dictaminó Omi con aquella imitación del maestro Fung.

Los cuatro monjes atacaron al mismo tiempo usando las armas de cada elemento, agua, fuego, tierra y viento. La puerta cedió finalmente, abriéndose de par en par, y los monjes entraron. Desde las sombras, Chase les siguió.

No hubo resistencia de robots, claro que las cámaras de la mansión hacía tiempo que habían quedado en desuso por falta de mantenimiento, por lo que había oido decir a Wuya los padres de Spicer nunca habían pasado mucho tiempo en casa, siempre ausentes. Ahora Chase sospechaba que tras la desaparición de Jack habían terminado por mudarse, porque las últimas dos veces que había ido a investigar ni siquiera había visto al personal de servicio de la mansión.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y Jack Spicer salió con paso firme.

- Vaya, tenemos visita de los boyscouts xaolin, me temo que no nos interesan las galletas.

- Venimos a "repartirte" una paliza, Spicer.- Raimundo hizo crujir sus nudillos.

- ¡Devuelvenos nuestros Shen gon wus!

- Por supuesto, toma, cabeza de queso.

El pequeño monje cogió al vuelo lo que parecía el orbe de Tornami... y resultó ser solo una piedra redonda. Desde la oscuridad Chase comprendió, aquella bola había sido el orbe de tornami, ahora había perdido su poder.

- ¡Esto no es un shen gon wu!

- No, ya no, me temo que el Bastón de Morag los deja inutilizados, una pena, pero era necesario os lo aseguro.

Los monjes activaron sus elementos con sus armas Wudai, Jack estaba a punto de recibir una buena paliza, no era rival para los cuatro monjes, no a la vez. Pero Chase sospechaba que tenía un as en la manga.

Una luz púrpura salió de la mansión, daba la impresión de que el interior estaba en llamas, tras Jack apareció una figura femenina que salía de entre la hoguera de fuego púrpura.

Spicer se hizo a un lado y se arrodilló.

Chase sintió una acidez de estómago, un pinchazo... rabia... ¡Jack Spicer a los pies de alguien que no era él! No paró a pensar en lo extraño de aquel pensamiento, solo sabía que le enfermaba la idea de Spicer mostrando veneración por otra persona. Quizá estaba celoso... Chase aplastó aquella molesta vocecilla para concentrarse en lo realmente importante.

Una bruja Heylin. Aquella mujer era sin duda una bruja Heylin.

Era alta, de figura estilizada, con un vestido de sólido negro con un cuello ceñido. El rostro era hermoso, pero con rasgos que revelaban su naturaleza, al igual que el de Wuya, las orejas puntiagudas y unos colmillos prominentes asomando entre los labios carnosos. Aparte de esos detalles, el rostro era tan blanco como el de Spicer y una intensa sombra de ojos violeta resaltaba el color de sus ojos amarillos. La melena larga y lisa era tan negra como sus vestiduras. No llevaba adornos ni un peinado tan llamativo como el de Wuya... ni lo necesitaba, tenía una belleza fria, y un aire de poder solemne. En su mano portaba el bastón de Morag.

- Tenemos visita, Jack.

- Solo son estos monjes xaolin.

Chase apretó tanto los puños que sus uñas casi atravesaron los guantes mientras el dragón dentro de él rugía. La mirada cargada de veneración de Jack, que tantas veces había visto dirigida hacia él... ahora estaba dirigida a aquella mujer, aquella bruja Heylin.

- Oh, no Jack, hay alguien mas.

Chase sintió la mirada de la bruja sobre él, no tenía sentido seguir oculto, de un salto Chase se plantó frente a los sobresaltados monjes, poniéndose entre ellos y la extraña mujer, aquello superaba a los dragones xaolin. Y tenía toda la intención de demostrar quien era el más fuerte.

Spicer se incorporó con sorpresa.

- ¡Chase¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Si querías pasar desapercibido no has hecho un buen trabajo.

Jack se puso tan rojo como su pelo, pero la bruja rió levemente.

- Chase Young, al fin nos conocemos.

Su voz era sedosa, Chase se cruzó de brazos exhibiendo una sonrisa confiada.

- No nos han presentado, señorita.

- Por supuesto, que desconsiderada por mi parte. Soy Edea, la bruja Edea.

- ¡Eso es imposible, estas muerta!

Raimundo dio voz a los pensamientos de todos. Jack Spicer sin embargo, sonreía burlonamente a la siniestra de su maestra. Edea le pasó una mano suave y delicada por el hombro, proporcionándole una enorme seguridad. Su maestra había recuperado su magia, el tiempo de ocultarse había pasado.

- Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Y agradezco vuestros shen gon wus, han sido útiles.

- ¡Los robaste, bruja!.- Exclamó Kimiko.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarle en ese tono!

El ultraje en la voz de Jack sorprendió a todos, y enfureció mas aun a Chase. Jack hizo el amago de avanzar pero Edea le detuvo con un gesto.

- No te preocupes, Jack, no importan.

- Creo que si.- Chase miró fijamente a Edea, evaluando.

Edea, bruja, reina del aquelarre Heylin, maestra de Wuya. Se notaba su porte, su seguridad. No le temía, no le temía en absoluto. Edea incluso le dirigió una media sonrisa cargada de serena superioridad. Chase miró a Jack, el pelirrojo se veía muy cómodo junto a Edea, de hecho había un aire de perro guardián en el modo en que se situaba, ligeramente adelantado a la bruja, no estaba allí a modo de lacayo que se esconde tras su poderoso protector. No, estaba allí como un soldado a las órdenes de Edea, y muy dedicado a ella a juzgar por la desconfianza con que miraba a los monjes... y él mismo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Chase hubiese jurado que Jack se interpondría entre él y Edea si se daba la necesidad.

Y eso le ofendía profundamente.

- Alejate de ella, Jack.

- ¿Qué?.- Spicer estaba descolocado.

- Ya me has oido, apártate de esta bruja.

Edea se limitó a elevar una ceja con curiosidad, Jack apretó los puños y se quedó donde estaba.

- No eres quien para darme órdenes, Chase.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy!.- Con un rugido Chase se transformó en un enorme reptil draconico.- ¡Te ordeno que te alejes de esa bruja Heylin!

- ¡No!

Jack no solo no se alejó, sinó que se situó frente a Edea en posición de combate. Desde luego Jack no era rival para Chase, muchísimo menos en su alter ego reptil, podía despedazarlo sin la menor dificultad para llegar hasta Edea.

La bruja puso una mano en el hombro de Jack.

- Esperaba que no fuesemos enemigos, Chase Young, no tan pronto.

- Mala suerte.

- En ese caso nos veremos las caras, después de solucionar otro asunto mucho mas gratificante.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

- La muerte de mi traidora aprendiz, por supuesto, esta noche Wuya encontrará la muerte definitiva. Podeis alegraros.

Edea alzó una mano hacia el cielo y su figura estalló en un infierno de llamas púrpuras que envolvió igualmente a Jack, cuando las llamas se disiparon ambos habían desaparecido.

Chase regresó a su forma humana y se volvió para encontrar las miradas entre asustadas y sorprendidas de los monjes.

- ¿Qué estais mirando?

Los monjes dieron un respingo y empezaron a alzar las manos murmurando una letanía de "no, nada, nada..." y retrocedieron lentamente. Chase no les prestó mas atención, Edea y Jack iban a por Wuya... entonces irían a su castillo.

Nadie, nadie ignoraba a Chase Young. Ni Edea, ni mucho menos Jack Spicer.

* * *

- No... no puede ser...

Jack disfrutó inmensamente de la expresión de Wuya. Aterrorizada, intentando en vano ocultarse de la mirada de Edea. Era la hora de la venganza, tanto de Edea como propia.

- Me traicionaste.- Edeaextendió los brazos y una capa de escarcha cubrió la sala, el castillo de Wuya pronto le pertenecería.- Me robaste mi magia

- So... solo la guardaba... te... te la devolveré...

- Por supuesto que me la devolverás, Wuya, me la devolverás toda.

- Por favor, Maestra, yo... solo esperaba el momento...

Edea apuntó con el bastón de Morag los Shen gon wu que Wuya le había entregado en un necio intento de obtener su perdón. Pronto la magia de estos quedó drenada y Edea practicamente relucía a medida que obtenía poder por el bastón.

Wuya dirigió una mirada implorante a Jack, que se limitó cruzarse de brazos. La mujer siseó con desesperación y extendió las manos hacía el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ayudame Jack¡Piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!

- Si, Wuya, pienso en ello, pienso en como me cambiaste por Mala Mala Jong, en como me dejaste a un lado para ir tras Chase, en como me has utilizado cuando te convenía y luego me has abandonado.

- No seas así, Jack...

- No, Wuya, nunca más.

Jack no dedicó una mirada más a la desesperada bruja. Edea le miró y sonrió, eso bastaba para que Jack se sintiera reforzado. Wuya obtenía lo que tanto se había ganado, era una traidora, una manipuladora, fingía aprecio y luego abandonaba sin miramientos.

"_Que supuesto "genio del mal" mas ingenuo, eres un chiste Jack. Ya no te necesito."_

Ya no te necesito. Esa era la unica ley de Wuya, ahora rendiría cuentas a Edea, a quien también había abandonado, mas aún, a quien había traicionado cuando ya había decidido que no necesitaba una maestra. La había condenado a morir al llevarse su magia.

Se merecía cuanto Edea le inflingiera.

- Maestra Edea... – Wuya se arrodilló con una debil sonrisa.- Permiteme enmendar mi error... yo... yo te creía muerta, yo también fui aprisionada...

- Me robaste mi poder, me dejaste indefensa ante mis enemigos y me condenaste a envejecer y morir en la Caja de Pandora. No encontraras piedad aquí, ni mia, ni de mi caballero.

- ¿Tu caballero?.- Wuya rió histericamente.- Jack no vale nada, deja que yo...

- Jack es mi caballero.- La voz helada de Edea envió una oleada de poder gélido a su alrededor.- Él me liberó de mi prisión, me ayudó en mi momento de necesidad, y me ha permitido recuperar mi poder. Y a diferencia ti, yo comprendí el potencial que se me ofrecía, y le demostré mi gratitud.

Wuya no podía creer lo que oía¿potencial? Jack era un mocoso humano, nada más, tenía su utilidad puntual, pero no valía los problemas que daba.

- Siempre fuiste impaciente, pudiste ser una bruja tan poderosa como yo, pero no querías aprender. Pudiste tener un aliado poderoso, pero no querías instruirle.

- Ma... maestra... te suplico...

- ¡Silencio!

Sonó un trueno, los elementos afectados por la furiosa magia de Edea.

- Mi caballero.- Edea se volvió hacia Jack.- Ve a la entrada, asegurate de que nadie me interrumpe, hoy recuperaré toda mi magia, y Wuya perderá la suya.

- Si, mi señora.

Se encaminó hacia el portón del castillo de Wuya. Cuando la traidora hubiese perdido su magia no sería mas que una humana, la echarían de allí y comenzarían su labor. Dominar el mundo, y esta vez a Jack no le importaba ser solo un secundario, porque era el caballero de Edea. Y nunca más volvería a estar solo o a ser dado de lado. Era todo lo que tenía y no pensaba perderlo.

Wuya vió desaparecer a Jack tras las puertas y devolvió su atención a Edea que sonreía cruelmente apuntándola con el Bastón de Morag, el shen gon wu no afectaba a las personas pero unido a la magia de una poderosa bruja Heylin... podía variar su habilidad para devorar la magia innata de otra bruja. Wuya lo sabía, después de todo ya lo había hecho.

Cuando el proceso empezó, Wuya solo pudo gritar.

* * *

Jack estiró los músculos mientras montaba guardia, atento a cualquier intromisión. Tenía que defender a Edea, si hacía falta se enfrentaría al mismísimo Hannibal Bean... o a Chase Young.

Chase Young. Jack golpeó la columna que adornaba la entrada al castillo. Solo recordar aquella época en que lo hubiera dado todo por poder estar junto a Chase le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas. Las humillaciones, su propia necedad. No había sido suficientemente bueno para Chase¿verdad?

No valía la pena preocuparse por él, no valía la pena valorarle, despues de todo no tenía ningún entrenamiento, no tenía ninguna habilidad sobrenatural... no era suficiente para el perfecto Chase.

_"¡Callate, Spicer¡Desde que te conozco no has sido mas que una molestia¡No tienes utilidad alguna!"_

Aun hoy le dolía. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara no podía librarse de aquel dolor.

_"Tienes razón por una vez, Jack, no me importa."_

¿Realmente había esperado algo diferente? Edea le había entrenado, le había enseñado, pese a estar terriblemente debilitada, había depositado en él su confianza y eso le había permitido medrar y superarse.

Su demostración en su regreso tras dos años de preparación había esperado... algo, reconocimiento... no le gustaba, pero seguía sintiendo aquella necesidad de ser algo a los ojos de Chase. Y sus palabras seguían hiriendole, cada gesto de Chase seguía afectándole.

- Ahora tengo a Edea.- Jack se concentró mirandose las manos.- No necesito a nadie más, Chase ya no importa.

Súbitamente notó la presencia justo a su espalda, alguien le agarró por el brazo, sobresaltado, Jack se vió volteado para verse cara a cara con Chase, que le sujetaba por ambos brazos con fuerza, traspasándole con aquellas pupílas reptilianas en un iris dorado.

- ¿No te importo? Yo creo que si.

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias a las benditas vacaciones puedo subir capítulos pronto. ¡Cuantos halagos, me estoy poniendo colorada! Bailo la danza de la alegria, gracias, gracias.


	4. Cadenas de Dragón

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de no se quien y de WB.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic será **YAOI**, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Chase/Jack

**Capítulo 4. Cadenas de dragón**

- ¿No te importo? Yo creo que si.

Jack se quedó sin habla, demasiado aturdido por la cercanía de Chase y sus palabras. Finalmente recuperó el sentido y se retorció y luchó contra la sujección de sus brazos.

- ¡Suéltame!

Era inutil, las manos de Chase le sujetaban como grilletes y era tan inamobible como una montaña de acero. Chase parecía apunto de transformarse en su forma reptiliana y Jack sintió un estremecimiento de temor recorrerle la espalda.

- Suéltame.- Repitió.

- ¿Has estado estos dos años con Edea¿Qué ocurrió despues de abrir la Caja de Pandora!

Jack volvió a revolverse como un gato, enfurecido, quería alejarse del guerrero inmortal, pero no podía. La presión en los brazos empezaba a doler y sabía que si se resistía podría acabar por romperle los brazos.

- Edea no estaba realmente muerta.- Respondió al fin.- El humo que vimos salir de la caja, eso era ella, su conciencia seguía unida a esos restos. En unos siglos más hubiese muerto de veras.

El humo, las cenizas... se habían dispersado, muy lista. Edea había sido una entidad tan ínfima que había sido indetectable al dispersarse.

- ¿Cómo es que ha recuperado su cuerpo? Ella te ha entrenado, debía tener un cuerpo con el que enseñarte a luchar.

- Le construí un cuerpo mecánico.- Jack respondió orgulloso.-. Pero ahora ya no es necesario, ha recuperado su cuerpo real y su magia gracias al Bastón de Morag.

Edea se había ocultado con Jack, sabiendo que mientras estuviese debil Wuya no dudaría en matarla, o los monjes Xaolin. De modo que habían esperado a que se manifestara el Bastón de Morag, que podía devolver su magia a la bruja. Aguardando el momento adecuado.

Dos años. Edea había estado con Jack dos años. Quien sabía que estupideces habría metido en la cabeza del chico. Los celos le quemaban. Porque eran celos, sin duda alguna.

- Eso se acabó, Spicer, vas a venir conmigo.

- ¿Qué?.- Jack abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a resistirse.- ¡No¡Ah!

Chase se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo daño a Jack, le apretaba los brazos con demasiada fuerza. Relajó un poco la sujección y trató de calmarse, no quería hacerle daño, tenía que controlarse.

- Edea te necesitaba antes, Jack, no tardará en hacerte a un lado.

- ¡No hables así de ella!

- ¡Oh, vamos!.- Chase hizo un gesto exasperado.- ¿Crees realmente que es mejor que Wuya?

Jack le miró con odio, con rabia, siguió pataleando y resistiéndose.

- Ella no me traicionará¡ella me aprecia, me valora!.- Jack tomó aliento.- ¡Se molesta en enseñarme¡Edea cree en mi!

- Te ha lavado el cerebro.- Chase siseó y le acercó hacia él, traspasándole con sus iris amarillos.- Edea te entrena para convertirte en su guerrero, Jack, pero cuando haya acabado contigo serás un esclavo.

Era cierto, Jack sabía que era cierto, pero no le importaba, no podía aspirar a nada más, mantuvo una expresión petrea con el ceño fruncido.

- Vas a venir conmigo, ahora mismo.

- No.- Jack estaba decidido.

- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?.- Chase empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Por qué debería ir contigo¡Edea me trata mejor que tu¡Hasta los monjes Xaolin me tratan mejor que tu¡Te odio!

Jack se vió libre del agarre de Chase y se frotó los doloridos brazos. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Chase... extrañamente cálidos, casi humanos en la expresión del atractivo rostro.

- Jack... nunca he tratado de ser lo que no soy.

Su voz, su cara... a Jack le resultaba horriblemente dificil mantenerse firme estando tan cerca de Chase, era la mezcla de temor y admiración que siempre había sentido a su alrededor... y algo más, algo cálido en su bajo vientre, un cosquilleo inconfesable. Pero ya no lo quería, ya no... Jack se concentró en su odio, en las miradas de desprecio, en las palabras hirientes. Tal y como le había enseñado Edea, concentrandose en el odio, la venganza y nada más.

- Siempre me has despreciado.

El dolor, el odio, las dos emociones estaban imprimidas en los ojos de Jack mientras contenía las lágrimas de amargura. A su alrededor el castillo de Wuya vibraba con magia transferida y la tormenta arreciaba. Era un clima adecuado para tan tortuosa conversación.

- No es cierto. Me enfurece tu actitud, y me desesperaba tu incapacidad de madurar y responsabilizarte. Nunca he fingido lo contrario.

- Cuando gané la Caja de Pandora...

Aquel había sido el desencadenante. Chase sintió de nuevo aquella culpabilidad. Después de años rumiando sobre aquella tarde, aquel horrible día.

- Lo que ocurrió ese día lo lamento.

Jack no podía estar mas sorprendido.

- ¿Qué..?.- No tenía palabras.

- Sabía que la caja era peligrosa, Jack, y tampoco quería que se la dieras a Wuya, por eso quise quitártela.

- ¡Era el símbolo de mi valía, Chase, era el símbolo de que si quería podía hacerlo!

- ¡Lo siento¿de acuerdo, lo siento¡No debí golpearte, perdí el control, no debí ser tan duro!

Chase se había disculpado. Chase nunca, nunca se había disculpado ante nadie. Jack no tenía palabras. No podía decir nada... ¿le importaba lo suficiente como para disculparse? La ira y el odio se ahogaron en confusión.

- Ah...yo...

Basta de palabras, Chase agarró a Jack por la chaqueta y le levantó del suelo para ponerle a su altura, y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese reaccionar devoró su boca.

Si, aquello era lo que le había carcomido, ahora todo estaba claro. Deseaba a Spicer, le quería a su lado, el enfado, la ira facil, la culpabilidad, los celos, todo tenía más sentido ahora, nadie le afectaba como este muchacho. Jack Spicer le pertenecía, le había pertenecido desde el instante en que se había lanzado a sus brazos por primera vez, aunque el Jack de entonces hubiese cambiado. Chase Young no aceptaba devoluciones, mucho menos cuando lo que recibía mejoraba tanto. El Jack que había conocido se había convertido en lo que había temido nunca ocurriría, un hombre, un joven capaz, decidido, deseable..

Jack no podía reaccionar, la calided de los labios contra los suyos, la lengua húmeda contra la suya... su primer beso... ¡su primer beso se lo estaba dando Chase Young! Era un beso intenso, posesivo. Jack no podía organizar un solo pensamiento mientras su heroe, el hombre que había admirado desde que tenía memoria, el guerrero inmortal al que deseaba, odiaba y admiraba a un mismo tiempo, le besaba con avidez, chupando sus labios, tomando su lengua, recorriendo su boca y robándole el aliento.

" _Eres un simple timador, un estafador y nada más"_

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Jack apartó el rostro y empujó hacia atrás, tambaleándose sobre piernas temblorosas hasta apoyarse en la pared. Respiraba apresuradamente, sentía los labios magullados y cosquilleantes, le ardían las mejillas de puro rubor.

Chase entrecerró los ojos, no con amenaza, sino con aire depredador.

- Eres mio, Jack.

Jack sintió un escalofrio que fue rápidamente devorado por una oleada de cálido deseo.

- No lo soy.- Logró murmurar.- Tú... estas jugando conmigo.

- No tengo interes en jugar.- Replicó Chase.

- Me... mehas despreciado desde que me conociste, siempre me has tratado como a un insecto...

- Tenías que ganarte mi respeto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que te lo ganaste hace dos años, cuando te enfrentaste a mi por la Caja de Pandora, te mantuviste firme.

- Me insultaste, me rechazaste de la forma mas tajante.- Los recuerdos devolvieron a Jack parte de su resolución.

- Casi liberas, no, liberaste a Edea, la bruja Heylin. Me enfureció tu falta de responsabilidad, de sentido común. Me excedí en mi rabia, pero era justificable.

- Por supuesto, arrancarme el corazón es justificable.- Gruñó Jack.- Primero me insultas, luego me... me besas…

- Que conversación mas animada.

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Edea en lo alto de la escalera. La bruja... resplandecía, su piel brillaba con una luz tenue propia, sus ojos eran focos de poder. Había drenado a Wuya, y ahora unía su magia a la de los Shen gon wu que ya había obtenido.

- Mi señora...- Jack estaba ruborizado, temiendo que Edea le hubiese visto responder al beso...

- Jack, ven aquí, conmigo.

La duda brillo en sus ojos, hubo un segundo de vacilación... pero finalmente Jack acudió a la llamada de Edea hasta situarse a su lado. Chase apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron.

- Chase Young, se bienvenido a mi hogar. Mi casa, libre de la usurpadora.

- Supongo que Wuya está muerta.

- No, no Chase, aunque te aseguro que lo desearía.

Un soldado de roca apareció, en su torso, transformado en una carcel. Y dentro de él una Wuya con orejas normales, sin colmillos, sin marcas bajo los ojos... humana. Wuya había perdido toda su magia, el soldado de roca cogió a la fragil mujer y la arrojó a los pies de Chase.

- ¿Qué pretendes Edea?

Edea se pasó la lengua por los caninos en una mueca cruel.

- El mundo es mio por derecho, aplastaré a quien se me oponga. Y no teneis poder para oponeros a mi.

- Eso está por verse.

- Seguramente, Chase, no dudo de que tratarás de desafiarme.

- Volveremos a vernos, Edea...- Volvió la vista al pelirrojo, pero este desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostenérsela.- Jack.

Con estas palabras Chase abandonó el castillo de Edea y cargó a Wuya sobre los hombros, no era el momento de luchar. Pero ese momento llegaría, y en ese momento también recuperaría a Jack Spicer.

Ahora reuniría a sus guerreros, ya se vería cuan poderosa era la maestra bruja.

* * *

En la montaña de Chase, en su ciudadela, la antigua bruja Wuya temblaba. 

- Me... me has ¿salvado?

- Dificilmente.- Chase miró a Wuya con auténtico desprecio.- Ahora no eres nada, pero puedes tener información que me interese.

Wuya se encogió, lo había perdido todo, todo. No tenía nada que perder y si motivos para vengarse. Edea la había humillado, se lo había quitado todo. Ahora era igual que una humana, tenía sus artes marciales pero no su magia, ahora era una mortal, podía envejecer y morir.

- Dime cuanto sepas sobre Edea¿qué ocurrió en el pasado?

- Está bien.- Wuya se arrebujó en la manta que Chase le había tirado encima.- Era mi maestra, pero siempre supe que mientras ella existiera yo sería su sombra y nada más. Quería ser la gran bruja heylin, pero no lo conseguiría siendo solo su aprendiz.

- Y la traicionaste.- Chase se acomodó en su asiento mientras tomaba su sopa de dragón.

- Así es, sabía que Dashi atacaría, y aproveché el momento.

Si Edea había caido una vez, caería de nuevo, esa realidad daba a Chase lo que necesitaba saber.

- Le robaste su magia... igual que ella te ha robado la tuya, o mas bien la ha recuperado.

Wuya sintió deseos de escupir, pero más le valía no enojar a Chase Young.

- El bastón de Morag devora la magia... en manos de una bruja puede absorver la magia de otra. Mientras Edea se enfrentaba a Dashi yo la ataqué con el bastón.

- A traición, muy propio de ti.

La ex –bruja siseó pero mantuvo silencio, no estaba posición de replicar.

- ¿Tiene puntos débiles?

- ¿Cómo sé que no me matarás cuando sepas lo que quieres?

- No lo sabes.- Chase no necesitó no hacer un gesto para que sus felinos gruñeran amenazadoramente.- Si no me lo dices no me serás util, pero si tus palabras me alegran quizá respete tu vida.

- Me necesitas.- Replicó Wuya.- En el fondo sigo siendo una bruja y puedo volver a usar el bastón de Morag contra Edea, eso la detendrá.

- Edea tiene el bastón.- Chase hizo un gesto de aburrimiento y los felinos se acercaron más a su cena, la temblorosa Wuya.

- ¡Espera, conozco el castillo, sus entradas y salidas!

- Pues empieza a hablar, Wuya, y mas te vale que sea algo que yo no sepa ya.

Era su última oportunidad de salir de allí con vida. Wuya empezó a hablar, contándoselo todo, absolutamente todo, las habilidades de Edea y sus objetivos, todo cuanto pudiera ayudarle a encontrar un hueco por el que atacar, un punto debil, algo que la hiciese predecible. Cuando hubo terminado Chase terminó su cena y meditó mirándola a los ojos, en busca del mas mínimo indicio de mentira. Una vez satisfecho se incorporó y llamó a sus guerreros. Había trabajo que hacer.

- Vamos, Wuya, hay que hacer una visita a los monjes xaolin.

* * *

Los soldados de roca no eran muy listos, pero combinados con la tecnología de Jack serían insuperables. Spicer conectó los últimos cables y activó el programa, el soldado de roca miró con curiosidad el extraño apéndice que le habían incorporado sobre los hombros. 

- ¿Euh?

- Son cañones laser, idiota.- Gruñó Jack.- No te preocupes por ellos, dispararán a lo que consideres un enemigo de forma autónoma.

Dudaba que el golem hubiese entendido demasiado de lo que acababa de decirle, pero pareció conformarse, de hecho sonrió ante las miradas de envidia de otros soldados que esperaban su turno para ser tuneados.

Soldados roca tuneados... Jack soltó una carcajada imaginándoselos con alerones y pinturas de graffiti. Ordenó a sus Jackbots continuar el trabajo siguiendo el ejemplo que acababan de ver y salió del taller que había trasladado al castillo.

Apartado del absorvente trabajo de mecánica, Jack se vió inundado de pensamientos. Necesitaba tomar el aire, subió hasta un balcón y se apoyó en la balconada observando el siniestro paisaje, el cielo seguía nublado, con el ocasional relámpago, los arboles secos y retorcidos poblaban los alrededores. Los soldados de roca y los Jackbots montaban guardia y patrullaban.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, Jack? Es nuestro gran momento.

Jack se volvió con cierta preocupación hacia Edea.

- Nada, estoy bien.

- No puedes engañarme, Jack, lo sabes.

Edea se acercó, con aquel andar silencioso de bailarina, le pasó una mano por el cabello, en aquel resto tan tranquilizador, peinándole con los dedos.

- Sé lo que te perturba... no temas, pronto Chase Young ya no existirá, nunca más volverás a sufrir a sus manos.

- Solo quiero ser más poderoso.- Murmuró.

- Y lo serás.- La voz melodiosa calmaba la turbulencia.- Serás el guerrero mas fuerte, ya eres el más inteligente, pronto tendrás la fuerza para ser invencible, mi guerrero invencible, general de mis ejércitos.

Jack asintió, quería volver a sentirse seguro, como cuando Edea le había tomado como su pupilo, aquellos dos años no había sentido dudas tan perturbadores. Quería volver a sentir una completa seguridad en sí mismo, en Edea, en el futuro.

- No pienses más en Chase, mi Jack.

- No lo haré.

- Bien.

Edea se marchó, entrando de nuevo al interior del castillo. Jack volvió a mirar el cielo plomizo. Intentó apartar a Chase Young de su mente, realmente lo intentó, pero cuanto más se esforzaba en ello mas se grababa la situación en su mente.

Chase Young le había besado… y no había sido precisamente un beso casto ni podía negar su... participación ni reacción a él.

"Eres mio, Jack."

Si Chase le hubiese dicho esas palabras hace dos años... habría saltado a sus brazos, se hubiese derretido en el sitio. No podía engañarse, Chase le importaba, no podía desengancharse de aquel sentimiento, estaba arraigado dentro de él... le dominaba. Se había esforzado, había entrenado por Edea, porque no tenía nada más, porque a nadie más le importaba... pero realmente¿no había entrenado y trabajado porque aun...?

¿Aun deseaba el reconocimiento de Chase Young¿Aun era tan dependiente de cada gesto, cada palabra?

Porque desde luego no podía dejar de pasarse la lengua por los labios, como si pudiese retener en ellos el tacto de Chase.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Según escribo no dejan de ocurrirseme más ideas para fanfics de Xiaolin Showdown, y es que hay tantas posibilidades que sospecho que haré mas fanfics de Chase/Jack... que son una pareja que da tantas ideas picaronas... jijijiji, ya vendrá el slash en próximos capítulos, ya. Gracias por los reviews, nunca dejo de agradecer que me hagais saber si os gusta o noel fanfic, no temais nunca hacer correcciones o sugerencias. 


	5. Asalto

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de no se quien y de WB.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic será **YAOI**, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Chase/Jack

**Capítulo 5. Asalto**

- ¡No podemos fiarnos!

La vehemencia de Raimundo fue respaldada por Dojo, Clay y Kimiko dudaban, meditando, Omi en cambio no tenía duda alguna.

- Debemos combatir a Edea.- Repitió Omi.

- ¡No con ellos!.- Raimundo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Chase y Wuya.

Los dos señalados permanecían a la espera de la decisión de los monjes a las puertas del templo Xaolin, Chase no dudaba de que al final obtendría lo que había venido a buscar, los monjes sabían que no tenían opción, le acompañarían al ataque.

- Edea es demasiado poderosa para nosotros solos.- Razonó finalmente Clay.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No nos hemos enfrentado a ella.

- Si tiene tanto poder como Wuya en sus mejores tiempos... y la magia de los shen gon wu añadida a este, entonces está fuera de nuestro alcance.- Sentenció Kimiko.

Raimundo sabía que era cierto, pero seguía siendo reticente a una alianza, por temporal que fuera, con Chase Young y la ahora humana Wuya. Después de todo el guerrero inmortal era su enemigo, y quien sabía que tretas podía guardar la ex –bruja bajo la manga.

- No hay opción, y si Edea sigue en posesión del bastón de Morag podría hacerse aun mas poderosa con los demás Shen gon wu. Hay que detenerla.

- La necesidad hace extraños compañeros de rama.

- De cama.- Corrigió Raimundo, rindiéndose.- Está bien.

Chase se limitó a sonreir con vieja sabiduria cuando los cuatro dragones xaolin se reunieron con él a dar su aprobación a la alianza temporal contra Edea.

* * *

El bosque que rodeaba el castillo era mas espeso que cuando Wuya había gobernado sobre la zona. Una maraña de espinos lo rodeaba y los intrusos avanzaban entre ellos ocultándose de los jackbots que mantenían la vigilancia mientras evitaban las espinas enormes y venenosas. Edea no había perdido tiempo tras tomar el poder para reorganizar las cosas. 

Tras recibir la señal de uno de sus felinos, solo había traido dos de sus guerreros, Chase alzó la mano y al gesto todos se apresuraron a ponerse a cubierto. Ocultos, vieron pasar a uno de los soldados de roca, con hombreras armadas con lasers y un cinto con aparatos mecánicos, aquello era obra de Jack sin duda.

- Como si no fueran peligrosos de por si.- Gruñó Kimiko cuando pasó el peligro.

Continuaron viajando todo el día, pronto quedó claro que no alcanzarían el castillo hasta el día siguiente puesto que las patrullas les obligaban a detenerse a menudo y la maraña de espinos les obligaba a viajar lentamente y dando rodeos en las zonas mas enredadas.

Kimiko encendió un pequeño fuego para pasar la noche bajo una gran rama del espino y se repartieron las guardias nocturnas, no debían descuidarse, el plan requería sigilo, Edea no debía estar sobreaviso.

Chase abrió los ojos antes de que Omi se acercase siquiera a avisarle del relevo y se situó en el puesto de vigia, en lo alto, de un salto. El pequeño monje sin embargo no fue a dormir de inmediato sino que se sentó cerca del inmortal.

- Deberías descansar.- Se limió a decir Chase.

- Lo haré.- Omi miró el cielo nublado, ni una estrella.

Chase aguardó en silencio, esperando a que Omi formulase su duda, pues resultaba evidente que algo preocupaba al pequeño monje aunque parecía costarle expresarlo.

- Chase Young, me gustaría pedirte algo.

- Adelante, Omi, ya veremos si puedo complacerte.

A Chase siempre le resultaba dificil ser rudo o negar algo a Omi, el pequeño despertaba algo en él, un sentimiento casi fraternal, la luz de Omi le hacía recordar algo que había perdido hacía muchos años, su alma. No lamentaba su decisión, pero eso no hacía menor aquel sentimiento protector por aquella luz en la oscuridad.

- Cuando nos enfrentemos a Edea, no seas muy duro con Spicer... no le hagas daño.

Chase miró sorprendido a Omi.

- ¿Qué te hace pedir eso, pequeño monje?

- Cuando Jack estaba con Edea en su casa parecias realmente enfadado, dispuesto a matarle... y cuando nos contaste lo que ocurrió en el castillo, al mencionar a Spicer parecías a punto de transformarte y destrozar algo.

Pese a mantener una expresión impasible Chase ocultaba una sonrisa, Omi, Omi, ingenuo Omi, desde luego que no podía ni imaginar que la rabia de Chase no estaba dirigida a dañar a Spicer y que lo que brillaba en sus ojos al mencionar al joven genio no era solo la rabia de los celos, sino deseo.

- Jack Spicer se ha aliado con Edea pero...- Omi bajó la vista avergonzado.- Siento que es culpa nuestra que desapareciera estos dos años y se uniese a Edea.

- Cada cual es responsable de sus acciones.

- Pero debimos ayudarle.- Replicó Omi.- Por eso te pido que no seas muy duro con él.

Chase decidió tranquilizar al dragón del agua, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no pensaba hacer daño a Spicer, no si podía evitarlo al menos.

- Omi, procuraré no causar daño a Spicer.

El rostro del pequeño monje se iluminó con una inmensa sonrisa.

- Oh, muchas gracias. Estaba preocupado.

- No hay motivo.

- Entonces realmente te importa.

Chase frunció el ceño al percibir por donde estaba tirando Omi.

- No estarías tan enfadado con Spicer si él no te importara.

- Omi...

- No eres tan malo.

Chase no pudo sino reir levemente, era imposible luchar contra la inquebrantable creencia de Omi en la bondad de los demás, incluso de sus enemigos. Iban a enfrentar a Edea, y el pequeño se preocupaba por Spicer.

- Jack Spicer ha demostrado que puede ser util, Omi, nada más. Cuando Edea haya caido me llevaré a Spicer conmigo para ser mi discípulo, dado que tu lo rechazas con tanto ahinco.

Contrariado, Omi frunció el ceño y se incorporó con cierto enfado.

- De ninguna manera, Spicer vendrá con nosotros al templo Xaolin porque se dará cuenta de sus errores y rectificará su camino.

Ingenuo, pese a que a veces Chase había visto una cierta malicia en el monje, la mayor parte del tiempo era tan optimista que resultaba profundamente ingenuo. Spicer nunca podría unirse a los monjes xaolin, no tenía la inclinación para ello. Pertenecía a la oscuridad, al lado heylin, y mas concretamente a él mismo, Chase Young.

- Creo que esa es una decisión de Spicer, Omi.

- Ya lo creo que si, y será la correcta.

Chase se abstuvo de indicarle cual era la correcta para Spicer, nunca se pondrían de acuerdo a ese respecto. Finalmente Omi saltó al suelo a dormir junto a sus compañeros. Chase devolvió su atención a los alrededores. Tenía un plan, un plan que acabaría con Edea... y le daría lo que era legitimamente suyo. Ahora solo tenía que marchar mientras los demás dormían.

* * *

Jack Spicer mantuvo la mirada fija en el mensajero de Hannibal Bean, aquel maldito pájaro Ying. La alubia maléfica no había perdido el tiempo y enviaba a su lacayo a entrevistarse con Edea. La bruja parecía conocer a Hannibal, como si fueran viejos amigos. Y para alegria de Jack no parecía que la conversación fuese por buen camino, Hannibal Bean había cometido el error de pretender subordinar a Edea en la asociación, y desde luego eso era inaceptable. 

Un leve pitido llamó su atención, se disculpó de Edea para atenderlo y marchó a una habitación apartada, donde uno de sus jackbots apareció, tenía algo clavado en la carcasa, probablemente se había despistado y chocado con uno de los espinos y volvía para ser reparado.

Bajó al taller con el jackbot y extrajo la espina... que tenía una carta atada. Una carta con el sello de Chase Young.

No pudo evitar que las manos le temblaran al sacar la carta y abrirla.

_**Reunete conmigo en las mazmorras del castillo, al alba.**_

Jack sintió inmediatamente un hormigueo en los labios. ¿Reunirse con Chase en las mazmorras? Al menos sería en su territorio pero... ¿por qué¿y como pensaba Chase entrar en el castillo¿Y qué le hacía pensar que iba a acudir a un encuentro con uno de los enemigos de Edea?

* * *

¿Por qué demonios había venido? Jack se frotó los antebrazos, delatando su nerviosismo. Era una estúpidez, Chase no podría colarse en el castillo sin que sus bots o los golems el detuviesen. De todos modos no debería haber bajado solo, Chase seguía siendo demasiado fuerte para él, no era una buena idea estar allí sin sus Jackbots o los soldados de roca... y desde luego era una completa estupidez haber acudido, lo mas probable es que fuera una trampa. 

Y sin embargo allí estaba, de pie en medio del gran pasillo entre celdas, como un idiota.

- Sabía que vendrías.

¿Cómo era tan silencioso? Jack se volvió y se la oscuridad salió Chase, como si formara parte de esta, se movía con la agilidad y sinuosidad de sus felinos, con los ojos brillantes como amatistas, sus pupilas alargadas recorriendo a Jack de un modo que le hizo sentir que la temperatura subía inexplicablemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo has entrado?

- Todo castillo tiene sus pasadizos, Jack, toda base secreta tiene sus túneles.

A medida que Chase avanzaba, Jack tenía que contener el instinto de retroceder. No quería dar la impresión de que tenía miedo, no daría a Chase esa satisfacción, le demostraría que era fuerte, que ya no era el mocoso al que podía insultar.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero lo que es legitimamente mio. Cuando recibo algo no me gusta que me lo quiten.

- ¿De que estas hablando? Es Wuya quien debería...

- Hablo de ti, Jack Spicer. Tú me perteneces.

A estas alturas Chase estaba perturbadoramente cerca y Jack empezaba a tener problemas para mantener el control y las apariencias.

- Eso no es cierto.- Jack sin embargo no podía controlar el intenso rubor.- Además lo que dices no tiene sentido.

- Jack, tú te has puesto a mi servicio en mas de una ocasión, a todos los efectos, eres mio.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué? Pe... pero... ¡tu no aceptaste mis...!.- Entonces Jack cayó en la cuenta, cuando Omi había perdido su Yin, entonces Chase le había aceptado como criado.- ¡Eso fue hace mucho!

- ¿Y? Si mal no recuerdo entraste a mi servicio, de hecho me lo suplicaste.

- Pero... pero... yo... después de que Omi recuperase su Ying no volviste a mencionar... es decir...

- Que no reclamase tus servicios no implica que renunciara a ti, la libertad de la que gozaste fue permitida por mi, pero no creas que yo renuncio a aquello que me es entregado.

- Tu... yo no... – Jack miraba a Chase con total incredulidad.- ¡Eso no es justo¡Y no creas que voy a aceptarlo!

Chase sonrió con amplia malicia, Jack estaba a la defensiva desde el principio, cediendo terreno continuamente. Puede que Edea le hubiese entrenado y le hubiese proporcionado mas seguridad en sí mismo, pero dos años no iban a cambiar tanto a Spicer como para inmunizarle a sus reacciones hacia Chase.

- Es tu palabra Jack, me perteneces.

Jack frunció el ceño con un mohin que seguía teniendo un toque infantil.

- ¿Desde cuando Jack Spicer cumple su palabra?

- Entonces supongo que tu lealtad hacia Edea tampoco vale nada.

Aquello tuvo el efecto deseado, la duda asomó al rostro de Jack, estaba claro que su lealtad hacia Edea era poderosa, pero como Jack mismo había admitido¿desde cuando cumplía su palabra? Era un mentiroso nato, siempre apuñalaba por la espalda, aunque no siempre le saliera bien. Pero había cambiado, eso también era cierto.

Si su palabra no valía nada, entonces tampoco lo valía su lealtad con Edea, pero si ahora su palabra tenía valor, entonces su lealtad pertenecía a Chase. El guerrero inmortal disfrutó del conflicto que estaba pasando Jack, dividido y casi angustiado. Así era como le quería ahora, confuso y distraido.

Jack dio un respingo cuando los dedos de Chase le rozaron la mejilla y finalmente le sostuvieron la barbilla, alzando su rostro para unir sus miradas.

- Jack, mirame a los ojos y dime que quieres que seamos enemigos. Dime que no quieres venir conmigo, y ser mi compañero.

Jack no podía pensar, no podía articular palabra, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez el beso y la palabra "compañero", el brillo ardiente de aquellos ojos, hipnóticos. Y todos aquellos sueños que súbitamente se hacían realidad.

* * *

- ¡No puedo creer que nos fiaramos de él! 

Raimundo no dejó de murmurar y quejarse todo el resto del camino hasta el castillo de Edea. Cuando habían despertado tras la noche habían descubierto que Chase había desaparecido.

- Pero nos dejó sus guerreros, eso significa que no nos ha abandonado.- Insistió Omi con mirada triste y algo culpable.-

- Para vigilarnos.- Replicó Ray.

Los dos felinos no comentaron nada, limitándose a seguirles. Los monjes Xaolin finalmente rodearon la maraña para llegar hasta una tapa camuflada bajo una roca que Clay levantó con un gruñido, dejando ver el tunel que les llevaría al interior del castillo.

Una vez dentro le demostrarían a Edea que no podía subestimarles, con Chase o sin él.

* * *

No se cansaba de esa boca. Chase ahondó con avaricia, hundiendo una mano en la melena rojo fuego mientras la otra aferraba posesivamente la cintura, no pensaba dejar escapar a Jack. Despues de tanto tiempo Jack se había convertido en alguien digno de su atención, al fín, tras la espera llegaba el premio. Y era legitimamente suyo. 

Jack jadeó recuperando el aliento al fin, Chase recorrió su cuello con los labios, pasando los dientes en una caricia lasciva, el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza con un apagado gemido ofreciendo el cuello a las caricias y besos.

- Jack...

La voz, mas grave de lo habitual, parecía saborear su nombre al decirlo. Jack se abrazó al cuello de Chase para obtener un sosten firme, demasiado abrumado por la situación, necesitaba pensar, pero no podía, no con Chase tan cerca ni besándole y abrazándole contra su poderoso cuerpo.

- Chase... ah... espera...

- He esperado dos años.- Replicó el guerrero.

Y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, apartó la mano de la cabellera de Jack y empezó a abrir los botones de la larga gabardina negra con rapidez al tiempo que lamía con deleite el delicado lóbulo de la oreja de Jack. Hacía mucho tiempo desde su último amante, y Chase deseaba a Jack con ferocidad. Puede que ese no fuera el mejor de los lugares, unos siniestros calabozos, pero no tenía interes en dejar de tocar a Jack para buscar otro lugar mas acogedor.

- Un... un segundo...

Si aun podía hablar podía pensar, Chase pensaba arreglar eso de inmediato, una vez abierta la gabardina paso una pierna entre las de Jack, y le empujó sobre ella, frotando la hombría del pelirrojo, obvia en su excitación, contra su muslo. La reacción fue inmediata, Jack gimió y se abrazó con mas fuerza, moviendo las caderas para obtener la placentera fricción en su entrepierna.

Adolescentes, todo les ponía en guardia.

- Chase...- Y ahora era la voz de Jack, cargada de deseo, las mejillas arreboladas, los labios húmedos, los ojos entrecerrados... deseo puro para Chase.

- Eres mio.- Repitió.- Nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

Recalcó su declaración reclamando nuevamente aquellos labios pálidos hasta volverlos rosados, sujetando las caderas de Jack para contener el desesperado vaiven, imponiendo su ritmo, lento, desesperante. Con malicia levantó súbitamente la pierna presionando la hombría de Jack y este se arqueó con un gemido.

- ¡Chase! Dios... deja que me quite...

Torpemente, Jack empezó a desabotonar sus pantalones, no podía soportar las capas de ropa que le separaba de Chase, por no hablar de la maldita armadura que este llevaba. Quería sentir a Chase contra él, piel contra piel, y si seguía frotándose acabaría demasiado pronto.

Chase deslizó una mano bajo la camiseta de Jack, acariciando la suave piel hasta acabar arrancando la camiseta. Jack luchaba ya con los agarres de su armadura, retirando coraza y hombreras. Perfecto, todo iba perfectamente. Chase deslizó los dedos bajo el elástico de los calzoncillos de Jack y el joven emitió unos gemido que eran lujuria hecha música.

Delicioso, perfecto.

* * *

- ¡Wudai Neptune! 

Los soldados de roca resistieron el ataque, pero las máquinas que llevaban incorporadas no eran a prueba de agua y se apagaron con cortocircuitos.

- ¡Rápido, antes de que vengan mas!

Los monjes, escoltados por los felinos de Chase y seguidos por una mas prudente Wuya, corrieron por el pasillo hasta abrir un gran portón con un golpe del poder de Clay. Inmediatamente se vieron en presencia de Edea, imponente sobre su trono.

- Tienes visita, hablaremos mas tarde.- Dijo el holograma de Hannibal Bean.

El pájaro Ying alzó el vuelo por una ventana y Edea se dirigió a los intrusos.

- Mocosos.- Edea iluminó sus manos con magia Heylin.

- ¡Formación de guerreros Wudai!

La magia golpeó, los monjes atacaron con sus elementos, los guerreros tigre rugieron, Wuya se escabulló poniéndose a cubierto, pronto la sala del trono se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

Edea gritó contrariada mientras trataba de contener el asalto, pero los monjes eran mas poderosos de lo anticipado, luchaban en perfecta sincronización y los dos tigres que la rondaban aprovechaban la menor oportunidad para hostigarla. No podía contra tal superioridad numérica. Malditos fueran todos.

- ¡JACK¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS!.

* * *

El indignado grito resonó en todo el castillo. Incluidas las mazmorras. 

Chase apretó los dientes con rabia notable, no había esperado que llegasen tan pronto. No ahora, justo ahora no.

Tenía a Jack Spicer desnudo y excitado, tendido sobre la chaqueta de cuero negro como un magnífico regalo, contrastando con su piel blanca como la nieve, completamente desnudo, el esbelto y fibrado cuerpo, con el descubrimiento de que el vello genital era tan rojo como sus cabellos, yel miembro enhiesto y dispuesto para él.

Y ahora la deliciosa expresión de nublado deseo desaparecia para dar paso al pánico.

- ¡Edea!

Jack sintió que el sudor del deseo se enfriaba con temor. ¡Edea le necesitaba! Movió las manos entre la ropa deshechada buscando sus pantalones como mínimo, pero pronto descubrió que sus pantalones estaban a la vista, Chase los cogió inmediatamente arrebatándoselos.

- ¡Dame eso¡Edea me necesita!

Chase no dudó, lanzó los pantalones tras él descuidadamente y se situó sobre Jack, con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del joven.

- Edea es una demente, Wuya me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ella.

- ¡Mentiras¡Déjame!

- Dime, Jack¿te trata como a un hijo¿te peina cuidadosamente¿te dedica todo tipo de halagos¿te llama su caballero?

Jack intentó apartarle pero Chase permaneció inamobible.

- No eres el primero Jack, ha tenido muchos "caballeros", todos ellos jóvenes hermosos como tú, exóticos o sencillamente atractivos, fanaticamente leales a ella. Os entrena, os manipula y a su manera os ama, pero se cansará de ti como de los anteriores, o sencillamente te harás demasiado mayor para su gusto. Te matará, Jack, como a todos los caballeros antes que tú.

-¡Mentiras!

Desesperante, Chase intentó besar de nuevo a Jack pero este volvió el rostro con enojo.

- Jack...- Chase gruñó amenazadoramente.

- Tu.- Jack le miró de nuevo con los ojos rojos encendidos en un gesto que no ocultaba su dolor.- ¡Me has engañado¡Me citaste aquí para alejarme de Edea!

- No digas estupideces, si mi intencion fuese mantenerte al margen del combate no usaría una estrategia de seducción, me limitaria a noquearte.

Jack abrió la boca para discutir, pero se quedó callado, dando vueltas en la cabeza a todo aquello. Finalmente bajó la vista... lo que no fue una buena idea porque vió su hombría, aun dispuesta... y la de Chase señalándole como el asta de una bandera. Completamente ruborizado volvió a mirar a Chase a la cara.

- Vamos, Jack.- Chase se inclinó más, con una sonrisa.- No es momento de recuperar la timidez.

- Edea...

- Elige Jack, puedes vestirte y correr a socorrer a la bruja... o quedarte aquí conmigo.

Chase se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado entre las piernas de Jack, sin tocarle ni hacer gesto alguno de impedirle levantarse y marchar. El pelirrojo dudó, con desconfianza.

- No te detendré.- Insistió Chase.- Es tu elección, tu última oportunidad. Puedes irte, tratar de ayudar a Edea, ser su "caballero", o bien quedarte conmigo, ser mi aprendiz.

Para reafirmar sus palabras Chase recuperó los pantalones de Jack y los dejó a su lado.

- Elige, Jack.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Mi primera incursión con Xaolin Showdown y ya tantos reviews : ) . Despues de esto está claro que tengo que ver los capítulos que me faltan por ver (me los estoy descargando) para conocer bien la serie y escribir más y mejor. 


	6. Elecciones

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de no se quien y de WB.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic será **YAOI**, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Chase/Jack

**Capítulo 6. Elecciones**

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Chase frunció el ceño sin comprender, esperaba una respuesta a la elección, no una pregunta. Jack alzó la vista con un brillo de tristeza, se cubrió torpemente con la chaqueta en que estaba tendido, pero no cogió los pantalones.

- ¿Eliges quedarte?

Jack se mordió el labio, dudando, estar con Chase... no podía negar que su primer impulso era asentir, ir con él, le había venerado desde antes de conocerle, era Chase Young, era un mito, una leyenda viva, era perfecto, el carisma, el poder, el atractivo, insuperable. Era el ejemplo de todo lo que Spicer soñaba ser algún día.

Una sola mirada, una palabra de Chase había significado todo un mundo para él. Y ahora le tenía, tenía sus ojos sobre él, tenía... cielos, lo que jamas se había permitido soñar, su deseo... ¡Chase Young le deseaba! Era lo mas maravilloso que jamas había imaginado.

Pero para obtener aquello tenía que pagar un precio, y ese precio era su última traición, abandonar a Edea.

No quería creerlo, pero... a veces Edea se comportaba de forma extraña, cabía esperar cierta demencia en alguien que había permanecido encerrada durante siglos, muriéndose, a diferencia de Wuya, que había dormido en forma fantasmal. Edea había envejido lentamente en su prisión. Se notaba en ella una calma sobrenatural y poder anciano... que resultaba desconcertante al compararlo con el amor profundamente maternal quele dedicaba.

Pero... pero eso no era malo¿verdad? Edea le apreciaba, le quería, la había liberado de su prisión y ella le había amado desde el primer momento, le había entrenado, le había hecho sentir necesario y apreciado. La debía mucho, se lo debía todo. ¿Iba a renunciar a Edea por el súbito aprecio de Chase, por su innegable deseo del otro hombre?

_"No eres el primero Jack, ha tenido muchos "caballeros"_

¿Y si era cierto¿Y si Edea realmente iba a deshacerse de él cuando se cansara¿Y no cambiaría Chase de idea¿De quien fiarse¿En quien confiar?

- Me impaciento, Jack.

Había un hilo de necesidad en su voz, Jack no puso sino tomar aliento, Chase tenía hambre de él. Maldito fuera¿cómo podía pedirle que tomase semenjante decisión mientras le seducía de aquella manera? No... tenía que controlarse.

- No... no puedo...

- Jack, Edea no es...

La mención de Edea fue un jarro de agua fria.

- ¡No tengo motivos para creerte¡No puedo hacerlo!

Antes de que algo le hiciera cambiar de idea, Jack cogió los pantalones y se los puso apresuradamente ante la mirada atónita de Chase.

¡Rechazado¡Jamas en su larga existencia alguien había rechazado a Chase Young! Y lo que desde luego jamas habría imaginado era que ese alguien fuese Jack Spicer, el chico que veneraba el suelo que él pisaba.

La bestia rugía en su interior, el dragón que habitaba dentro de él.

- ¡Jack¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Jack no se detuvo, solo tenía puestos los pantalones pero no podía parar a por la camiseta o los zapatos, si se detenía y volvía la mirada vería a Chase, perfecto y escultural, con los músculos cincelados, la melena negra y sedosa, los ojos brillantes de un amarillo depredador... mirándole de aquella manera de que hacía perder la cabeza. Una parte de él no entendía porque corría, todo cuando deseaba estaba ahí, Chase volvería a besarle, a acariciarle, a pasar aquellos esbeltos pero poderosos dedos por su piel y... y...

¡Tenía que salir de allí!

* * *

Edea aulló y el ataque sónico hizo que todos se vieran lanzados hacia atrás con violencia y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Raimundo plantó los pies en el suelo y no tardó en recuperarse y atacar nuevamente, era mas fuerte que ellos pero no podía contra tantos frentes a la vez, tenían a la bruja contra la cuerdas. 

Hasta que llegaron los refuerzos claro.

- ¡Jackbots, atacad!

Jack Spicer irrumpió en la sala de un salto seguido por sus leales máquinas y se situó frente a los monjes en posición de ataque. Sacó su última invención de un jackbot, granadas de pegamento, y las lanzó contra los jovenes dragones. Kimiko y Raimundo saltaron a tiempo pero sus compañeros quedaron atrapados en la espesa masa pegajosa.

Edea alzó el bastón de Morag y conjuró una tormenta de nieve en el interior de la sala, aun tenían que hacer frente a dos monjes y dos fieras, y malditos fueran todos ellos.

- ¡Jack¿dónde estabas!

Jack no tuvo que responder a la encolerizada bruja porque el motivo de su tardanza llegó, Chase estaba transformado en su forma de dragón, completamente encolerizado y rugiendo.

Los guerreros de piedra llegaron finalmente, Edea invocó el hielo y la nieve. Chase rugió.

* * *

Habían perdido la ventaja. Cuando Clay gruñó de dolor y cayó de rodillas Raimundo supo que no podían continuar. 

- ¡Retirada!

Chase siseó, los monjes se batían en retirada seguidos por una también maltrecha Wuya... tenían razón al retirarse pero... Chase mantuvo la mirada fija en Edea, sintiendo su sangre arder de odio. No tenía ningún motivo para pensar que Wuya le había mentido, de modo que Jack podía correr verdadero peligro junto a la bruja, si le ponía la mano encima...

Todo indicaba que debía retirarse con los monjes, la bruja era poderos y sus lanzas de hielo eran temibles junto al fuego púrpura, que consumía pero no calentaba. Estaba herida, eso si, pero ahora Chase se percataba de que no podía sobrepasarla sin sufrir un severo daño, no estaba concentrado.

No podía dejar de mirar a Jack, que ahora que los monjes se retiraban miraba entre Edea y él, con algo angustiado en su mirada... dudaba aun, algo era algo. Pero no aplacaba su furia, y no podía concentrarse en machacar a Edea de esa manera.

No podía hacer nada más. Retirada.

- Volveremos a vernos, Edea, no creas que has ganado esta guerra.

Edea sonrió y alzó el gesto con presunción.

- Pero he ganado la batalla, Chase Young.

Una vez más se veía obligado a marchar... y dejar a Jack atrás. Empezaba a convertirse en algo realmente irritante. Sus felinos rugieron pero habían perdido fuerza, tenía que marcharse... no había remedio o podrían morir, y apreciaba a sus guerreros. De un salto abandonó la sala esquivando dardos de hielo y escoltado por sus felinos, evitando a los fuertes pero lentos soldados de roca y sus lasers.

Chase se juró a si mismo que volvería muy pronto, y tendría su venganza. Y Jack lamentaría sus dudas. Cuando le tuviese en su hogar, lejos de aquella bruja.

* * *

- Ay... ay... ¡auh! 

- Deja de quejarte, no es para tanto.

La reprimenda no evitó que Ray siguiera gimoteando mientras Dojo le curaba, o mas bién le embadurnaba las heridas con yodo. Los monjes parecían haberse sumergido en una bañera del desinfectante.

- Si Chase hubiese estado con nosotros como se suponía.- Se lamentó Kimiko.

- Chase Young estaba enfrentándose a Jack Spicer y sus robots.- Replicó Omi con serenidad... y los ojos llorosos por el escozor de las heridas.

- Tonterías, Omi, de ser así le habría derrotado en mucho menos tiempo, nosotros podríamos haber luchado con Spicer y Chase con Edea, eso hubiera sido lo lógico.

Ante semejante lógica Omi se quedó con la palabra en la boca... por un tiempo.

- Seguramente trataba de convencerle de abandonar su alianza con Edea.- Razonó al fin.

Kimiko frunció el ceño¿convencerle? No era algo propio de Chase Young, claro que... Súbitamente Kimiko empezó a unir piezas, despues de todo puede que no fuera la lider del grupo, pero seguía siendo la mas avispada, sabía vislumbrar motivos y estratagemas a kilómetros. Jack había llegado a la escena de combate bastante... poco vestido... y Chase había llegado como una auténtica bestia. Y el modo en que no había quitado la vista en encima a Spicer incluso luchando contra Edea...

Kimiko enrojeció hasta ponerse como un tomate.

- ¿Estas bien, Kimiko¿Tienes fiebre?

Kimiko recuperó la calma para a continuación no poder contener la risilla, para consternación de sus compañeros, que no podían comprender que tenía de gracioso haber recibido una paliza a manos de Edea y Jack Spicer. Kimiko no dijo nada, riendose aun, no creía que sus amigos estuviesen preparados para saber según que cosas. No, se guardaría esa información para alguna otra ocasión en que fuera aun mas divertido verles colapsarse.

Wuya estaba allí también, aunque no le gustara la compañía de los monjes no tenía ningún otro sitio en el que refugiarse. Ya no era util para Hannibal y ni para Chase dado su estado actual, sin su magia sus artes marciales no eran suficientes. Pero se recuperaría, no se conformaría con aquella situación. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

Chase se sumergió el agua caliente para relajarse, necesitaba descanso para regenerar las heridas de congelación de Edea. Unos días como poco. 

Cerró los ojos y cruzó las piernas, sumergiéndose, entrando en meditación. Tenía que encontrar su centro, recuperar el control, no podía enfrentarse a Edea si estaba peleando con su propia bestia interior.

Jack le había rechazado, había elegido permanecer con Edea.

La meditación no iba bien. Chase frunció el ceño y se concentró en la ingravidez del agua, en la calided, en la serenidad de su ciudadela. Calma.

Jack se había vestido, había salido corriendo, le había dejado allí, desnudo...

No había caso, Chase salió a la superficie de un solo impulso. No podía dejar de enfurecerse al pensar en aquel rechazo.

Y tampoco ayudaba lo que le había contado Wuya sobre los "caballeros" de Edea, solo esperaba que hubiese exagerado o que aun tuviese mucho tiempo, despues de todo Jack aun era joven y completamente leal a Edea, no había motivo para que la bruja precipitara su habitual rutina de cambiar de "caballero".

* * *

Jack se frotó los brazos tratando de darles calor, Edea ya había cancelado la tormenta de hielo pero el frio no remitía facilmente. Sobre todo porque Jack aun estaba vistiéndose, la ropa estaba arrugada y la chaqueta... daba pena verla, necesitaba una plancha urgentemente, o un robot que hiciera lo mismo. 

Solo de pensar en porque estaba arrugada... no podía creer que hubiese estado a punto de... de... el frio abandonó su cuerpo al ruborizarse.

Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, Edea estaba alicaida, lamentando el daño sufrido. A Jack le angustiaba verla así, tenía que hacer algo, para empezar iba a poner defensas automáticas en todos los pasillos, y intercomunicadores para activar a sus jackbots donde estuvieran, además de comunicar con los soldados de roca.

Y después iría a atacar el templo Xaolin, haría que se arrepintieran, y le llevaría los shen gon wu a Edea para que aumentase su poder. Eso la animaría.

Alisó como bien pudo su ropa y subió a reunirse de nuevo con la poderosa bruja.

Al entrar la encontró desplomada sobre su trono, triste, lastimosa, le rompía el corazón. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza abandonarla? Era maravillosa, le quería, era como una madre, era hermosa y dulce y fuerte. Chase era un mentiroso o un necio al pensar que la bruja heylin podía hacerle daño o tratarle como a un muñeco.

- Jack... mi caballero, acércate.

Jack así lo hizo, subió las escaleras y se puso a la vera del trono. Edea le sonrió y nuevamente le peinó con los dedos, acariciándole con cuidado.

- Mi caballero fiel, acudiendo en mi ayuda...

- Siempre.

- Tu nunca me abandonarás, porque yo soy todo cuanto tienes, tu siempre estarás a mi lado, yo lo soy todo¿verdad?

- Si.- Nada mas dar su confirmación los dedos, antes gentiles, aferraron su pelo con fuerza, tirando y ocasionándole un intenso dolor.- ¡Ah¡Mi señora...!

- ¡Tu ropa hiede a ese lagarto¡Tu piel apesta!

Jack se vió alzado y una mano gélida se cerró en torno a su cuello, los ojos de Edea le taladraban con un brillo demencial que jamas había visto antes.

- No... yo... por favor...

- ¡Puedo olerlo, hueles a sudor, hueles a tu deseo y huelo el deseo de Chase impregnado en tu ropa y tu piel!

Jack sintió pánico, no, no podía ocurrir aquello.

- Por favor... yo no... vine a ayudarte... no quería...

- ¡No me mientas!.- Su voz era como hielo en las venas.- ¡Retozaste con el lagarto y le deseaste!

- ¡Volví a ti¡Edea, tu eres...!

- ¡Yo debía ser la única¡Eres mi caballero, solo mio!

Jack sentía la falta de aire, el frio aumentando, el vaho de su aliento, veía el rostro de Edea como nunca antes, toda la ternura ahogada por una mueca de rabia enloquecida.

- Mis caballeros son solo mios y yo lo soy todo...- Edea conjuró una lanza.- Y si no lo soy todo, entonces no te quedará nada, no lo permitiré.

**Nota de la autora: **Cuando tocas a una cria de pájaro, su madre lo repudia, si tocas a una cria de hamster... la madre se la come (un pelin radicales esos roedores). Los reviews me hacen feliz, graaacias.


	7. Resarcir

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de no se quien y de WB.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic será **YAOI**, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Chase/Jack

**Capítulo 7. Resarcir**

Los jóvenes monjes realizaban sus ejercicios matutinos en medio de un coro de quejas, aun estaban magullados, pero el maestro Fung no cedía un centímetro en sus tareas y ejercicios. Tenían que estar preparados para volver a enfrentarse a Edea en un futuro próximo.

Wuya jugaba una partida de tablero contra Dojo. Despues de todo no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir, y el maestro Fung no había puesto mas objeciones que estar bajo la vigilancia del dragón, puesto que ya no poseía su magia para representar un gran peligro contra los monjes.

Los ejercicios matutinos sin embargo nunca fueron terminados. Raimundo alzó la vista con un presentimiento y señaló el cielo.

- ¡Jackbots!

Efectivamente unos jackbots se acercaban al templo, los monjes se pusieron en posición de ataque inmediatamente. A medida que los robots se acercaban, Kimiko se percató de algo extraño.

- Un momento... parecen averiados... y son muy pocos.

- ¡Spicer!.- Exclamó Clay señalando uno de los bots.

Efectivamente Jack llegaba con los jackbots... o mas bien en brazos de uno de ellos. Los monjes abandonaron su actitud hostil para correr al encuentro de los jackbots mientras estos descendían a tierra sin disparar ni atacarles.

Jack Spicer estaba sostenido por uno de los Jackbots, su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía heridas y contusiones por todo el cuerpo, Clay se apresuró a recojerle de los brazos mecánicos del robot y se estremeció. Además de herido y magullado Jack estaba helado, demasiado frio.

- ¡Necesitamos mantas, y el botiquin!.- Clay corrió al interior del templo, Jack tenía un aspecto lamentable y si no le calentaban pronto sería mucho peor. Los monjes corrieron a la zaga de Clay y se apresuraron a preparar una cama, Omi corrió a alertar a Dojo y al maestro Fung. Jack Spicer les necesitaba.

* * *

Un frio horrible, lanzas de hielo, un fuego helador que quemaba en su gelided, los ojos crueles, la voz hiriente, un grito angustiado de mujer y a la vez airado... el resplandor de las llamaradas púrpuras... el dolor... La niebla del sueño empezó a disiparse lentamente.

Jack intentó abrir los ojos pero la debil luz de las velas le hirió y desistió del intento al ser asaltado por un horrible dolor de cabeza, como punzadas, y estaba seguro de que si intentaba levantarse se marearía. Ya no tenía frio, sino calor, mucho calor...

- ¿Jack?

Esa voz era conocida... ¿Dojo? Jack no se atrevió a volver a intentar abrir los ojos pero gimió debilmente en respuesta.

- Bebe esto, chico.

Dojo le levantó lenta y cuidadosamente para que no se atragantara y le puso un cuenco en los labios, Jack agradeció inmensamente la sopa tibia.

Se revolvió levemente y Dojo le apartó la manta, estaba empapado en sudor. El dragón se rascó la escamosa cabeza con preocupación, Jack había superado el antinatural frio que le había dominado pero ahora tenía una fuerte fiebre que seguía debilitándole. Las heridas estaban vendadas y atendidas, pero unidas a la fiebre eran preocupantes. Necesitaría muchos cuidados para salir del peligro. Dojo no dudaba quien había provocado aquellas heridas, las marcas del fuego púrpura eran claras, Edea había atacado a Jack. El por qué, no lo sabía.

- Voy a por agua fria para los paños.

Esta vez Jack no dio señal de haberle escuchado, estaba dormido de nuevo y su rostro tenía un gesto angustiado cubierto de sudor. Tenían que bajarle la fiebre cuanto antes.

* * *

Kimiko miró su computadora con nerviosismo. ¿Debía hacerlo¿Y si se equivocaba?

Hacía dos días Jack Spicer había sido atacado por Edea, sus heridas eran similares a las que ellos habían sufrido antes de retirarse de la lucha. Pero Jack había sufrido un castigo mucho mayor y ahora el frio que le había atenazado se había convertido en una fiebre que le llevaba del calor y sudor a los temblores. Debilitado como estaba, las heridas no se estaban curando adecuadamente. El maestro Fung les había asegurado que Jack se recuperaría... si tenía la voluntad.

Kimiko devolvió la mirada a la pantalla. Cuando había entrado a la habitación y encendido la computadora había tenido las ideas claras, ahora dudaba... No, tenía que confiar en su instinto.

Siempre le sorprendería que Chase Young tuviese conexión a internet y dirección de correo electrónico.

* * *

Si ver aparecer a los jackbots con un malherido Jack no había sido suficiente, Raimundo estuvo al borde de un paro cardiaco cuando abrió la puerta de los dormitorios y se dio de bruces con Chase Young. El bostezo se le cortó en seco ante la mirada asesina del guerrero.

- ¿Dónde está Jack Spicer?

- Enfermería. Sexta puerta a la derecha.- Respondió inmediatamente.

Raimundo permaneció paralizado mientras Chase se alejaba en la dirección indicada y cuando se recuperó de la impresión salió corriendo a alertar de la presencia del guerrero en el interior del templo Xaolin. Pronto Clay, Omi y Kimiko se reunían ante la puerta de la enfermería, dudando entre entrar o no. Bueno, en realidad Omi no tenía duda alguna en que debían entrar a proteger a Jack Spicer.

- Debemos acudir a defenderle, Jack Spicer está indefenso.

Kimiko tiraba de la camisa de Omi frenando sus rápidas piernas.

- No, Omi, estoy segura de que no le hará nada.

- Kímiko, no podemos permitir que nuestros enemigos campen a sus anchas por aquí.

La joven japonesa se dio cuenta de que no tenía mas remedio que dar explicaciones si no quería que sus compañeros llegasen a otras conclusiones.

- Yo contacté con Chase Young diciendole que Jack estaba con nosotros.

Los monjes la miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

- Tengo la cabeza hecha un nudo.

- Un lio.- Corrigió instintivamente Ray a Omi.- ¡Kimiko¿por qué hiciste eso!

- ¡Practicamente has invitado a Chase Young al templo!.- Añadió Clay alarmado.

Kimiko se ruborizó un poco avergonzada por no haber consultado antes con sus amigos, pero ya no tenía remedio, y dada la rapidez con que Chase había respondido al email era mas que probable que sus suposiciones estuviesen acertadas.

- Bueno... solo me pareció adecuado que Chase supiera que Jack se encontraba malherido y que le estabamos cuidando.- Contestó con una sonrisa encantadora tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- ¿Y por qué deberíamos informarle de eso? Bastante estamos haciendo cuidando de Jack, que es un enemigo.

Ray recibió una crítica mirada de Omi y Kimiko a duo... algo bastante terrorífico.

- Vale, vale, cuidar de Jack es lo correcto y estamos encantados de cuidarle y espero que se ponga bien...- Las miradas seguían taladrándole.- ¡Oh, por favor, ya sabeis que me preocupa mucho no me obligueis a admitirlo!

Clay le dio una palmada aprobadora que casi le tira al suelo.

- Bueno, no cambiemos de tema.

Omi asintió, dirigiendo una mirada confusa a la monje del fuego. Si el monje del agua aprendiera a usar esos ojos de cordero con malicia hubiese sido invencible sin duda.

- ¿Por qué avistaste a Chase, Kimiko¿No querras que Jack Spicer se una a él, verdad?

Kimiko volvió a ruborizarse, pero esta vez no era vergüenza propia. Sabía que Omi no se refería a "eso" pero desde luego estaba muy cerca. Era la hora de las explicaciones y esperaba no tener que recurrir a las flores y las abezas o algo igualmente ridículo.

- Bueno... es correcto avisar a alguien de que un conocido se encuentra enfermo y donde está¿no?

Omi asintió vigorosamente, el resto no se dejaría despistar tan facilmente.

- Eso es correcto entre amigos y familiares, y desde luego no lo es avisar a un enemigo mortal de que otro enemigo, por especial que sea, está en el templo... ¿para que venga a visitarlo?

- Exacto, para que pueda visitarlo.- Respondió Kimiko.

- Si, Chase Young ha venido a ver a Jack Spicer porque se preocupa por él¡lo sabía!.- Exclamó Omi cruzandose de brazos con orgullo.- Yo tenía razón.

Kimiko suspiró aliviada, vale, iban por buen camino, solo quedaba que Clay y Raimundo quedasen satisfechos con la explicación.

- No estoy convencido.- Clay se frotó los hombros con incomodidad.- Chase parecía a punto de explotar cada vez que miraba a Spicer¿qué te hace pensar que no le está despedazando ahora mismo?

- Antes de enfrentarnos a Edea, Chase Young me dijo que quería llevarse a Jack Spicer con él para convertirle en su discípulo.- Respondió Omi por Kimiko.

Si Kimiko tenía alguna duda sobre sus suposiciones estas se evaporaron al oir aquello.

Chase ignoró el parloteo de los monjes al otro lado de la puerta. No le preocupaban.

Su atención estaba puesta en un joven de piel blanca, ahora en un poco saludable tono de leche agria, que estaba tendido sobre un futon con el torso desnudo bañado en sudor. Dojo, el dragón al que ya había intentado comerse en una ocasión, estaba poniendo un paño empapado sobre la frente febril. Al percatarse de su presencia, el dragón se puso a temblar.

- Cha... Chase Young¿qué... que haces aquí?

Chase le ignoró y se acercó hasta ponerse en pie, imponente, junto al convaleciente. El mensaje desde el templo Xaolin, proveniente de la joven monje del fuego, le había puesto en marcha hacia allí al instante. Era escueto, Jack estaba malherido y bajo los cuidados del templo Xaolin. Suficiente para que Chase no perdiese un instante en acudir.

Dojo temblaba aterrorizado, algo lógico ante alguien cuya comida habitual era sopa de dragón. El guerrero sin embargo no le prestaba atención, su petrea mirada estaba fija en Spicer. Finalmente Chase se arrodilló junto al lecho, extraño, casi parecía... preocupado.

- ¿Le atacó Edea?

Dojo quedó momentaneamente aturdido por la súbita pregunto pero se recuperó antes de que Chase decidiera estrangularle en busca de respuestas.

- Suponemos que si... llegó con marcas del fuego púrpura de magia heylin.

- ¿Se recuperará?

Eso sí descolocó por completo a Dojo, aquello era indudablemente preocupación. ¿Chase Young preocupado por Jack Spicer? Eso tenía marcarlo en el calendario. Chase carraspeó amenazadoramente por la tardanza en la respuesta.

- Eh... ah... supongo que si…

- ¿Supones?

- El... el maestro Fung dice...

- Que ahora depende de su voluntad el recuperarse.

De otra puerta interior de la enfermería había salido el maestro Fung. Con su gesto severo pero paternal a su manera. El maestro permaneció de pie, a distancia. Chase estudió al otro hombre con cuidado, era un guerrero capaz y competente, no era rival para él, pero sin duda le haría sudar. Pero no iban a enfrentarse, el maestro Fung estaba en un estado de precaución, no hostilidad.

- Hemos vendado sus heridas y le hemos dado medicinas, ahora solo depende de Jack el superar la fiebre y sanar.

Chase frunció el ceño y tras un instante pasó los brazos por debajo de Jack y fue a levantarle. Inmediatamente el Maestro Fung se adelantó como un rayo y le agarró los brazos con firmeza deteniendole. El viejo sostuvo la mirada asesina de Chase.

- Jack Spicer está bajo la protección de este templo.

Chase no cejó en su agarre del cuerpo, repentinamente fragil, de Jack.

- No haré ningún daño a Spicer.

- Está enfermo, se quedará hasta que recupere la salud.

- Yo me ocuparé de él.- Chase enseñó los colmillos amenazador.

- Spicer vino a este templo Xaolin en busca de ayuda y refugio y los obtendrá. No permitiré que te lo lleves.

Las pupilas de Chase se estrecharon, su melena se erizó en puas reptilianas y sus manos se empezaron a transformar en garras. Un rugido retumbaba en su garganta.

* * *

- ¿Entendeis?

Miradas consternadas. Kimiko se tiró de las coletas, era increible que no lo entendieran.

- Trataré de ser AUN mas simple. Chase y Jack, sentados en un arbol... ¿cómo continúa?

Silencio. Raimundo miró a Omi, Omi a Clay, Clay miró a Raimundo, Raimundo redirigió su mirada a Kimiko.

- Euh... esa canción es para los tortolitos.

Kimiko asintió sonriendo esperanzada.

- ¡Exacto¿Y eso significa que...?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Chase y Jack?

Agh, estaban mas ciegos que un topo tuerto con un orzuelo en el ojo sano. Había tratado de ser sutil para que llegasen a sus propias conclusiones pero eran incapaces.

- Vayamos por partes, Jack siempre ha admirado a Chase¿verdad?

- Verdad.- Le respondieron a trio.

- De hecho le admira hasta la adoración, practicamente le venera, incluso ahora puede percibirse que Chase no le es indiferente¿verdad?

- Verdad.

- Perfecto, todos habreis percibido lo profundamente afectado que se encontraba Chase por el hecho de que Jack estuviese al servicio de Edea¿verdad?

- Verdad.

- Recientemente Chase ha decidido que quiere que Jack se una a él, incluso fue en su busca cuando atacamos a Edea, una gran molestia, y estuvo... mmh, "convenciéndole" de ser su discípulo¿verdad?

Los monjes no parecieron percibir la sutil inflexión en "conveniéndole", pero asintieron.

- A si mismo, cuando le comuniqué que Jack estaba aquí, herido, no ha tardado un instante en presentarse. Todo esto nos indica que Chase tiene... sentimientos por Jack, y probablemente Jack también mantiene sentimientos por él.

Practicamente podía oir los engranajes moviéndose en las cabezas de sus amigos. Raimundo fue el primero al que las ruedas condujeron a la respuesta. Abrió los ojos como platos y se puso rojo como la grana.

- Sen... ti... mientos... sentimientos... ¿de sentimientos, sentimientos?

Clay siguió la linea de Raimundo y su moral tejana sufrió un colapso de lineas con descarrilamiento, quedando en estado catatonico, recto como una estatua sin parpadear siquiera y adquiriendo un desagradable tono verde en la piel.

Omi seguía en la feliz tierra de la ignorancia.

- Exacto.- Kimiko dio una palmada de alegria.- Sentimientos. No sé hasta que punto son románticos pero sin duda existen.

- ¿Románticos?.- Eso encendió finalmente la luz en Omi, el pequeño monje estaba realmente extrañado ahora.- Pero Chase Young y Jack Spicer son chicos.

Kimikó palmeó la cabeza de Omi para darle seguridad ante semejante revelación.

- A veces algunas personas se sienten atraidas por aquellos de su mismo género, Omi. No debes dejar que eso te preocupe, sencillamente existe.

- Ooooh... de acuerdo, ya lo entiendo.

Era probable que en realidad no lo entendiera pero se iba haciendo una idea. Probablemente ni siquiera sabía como se hacían los niños, de modo que poco importaba. Raimundo por su parte empezó a calmarse... con lentitud, eso si, y Clay corrió en busca de un lavabo para vomitar.

Apenas se habían recuperado de la impresión al oir un amenazador gruñido al otro lado de la puerta de la enfermeria. Asustados, los monjes abrieron la puerta para ver al Maestro Fung y a Chase, a medio camino entre hombre y dragón, mirandose por encima del incosciente Jack.

- Me llevaré a Jack a mi ciudadela, bajo MI protección.

- Aquí tendrá toda la protección que necesita.

- Tengo mejores medicinas.- Gruñó Chase.

El maestro Fung disimuló una sonrisa sabia.

- Nosotros estamos cuidando de Spicer, no es necesario.

- ¡Jack Spicer es mio!.- Chase estaba al borde de transformarse en dragón.- ¡Yo cuidaré de él y le protegeré¡Apártate, viejo!

Inmediatamente el maestro Fung se apartó y se puso en pie dignamente, se diría que había ganado la discusión en vez de perderla.

- De acuerdo, espero que Jack Spicer recupere la salud.

Chase se calmó ligeramente y recuperó su aspecto humano mientras levantaba a Jack del lecho y le llevaba en brazos. Al volverse se encontró con las miradas pasmadas de los monjes y la sonrisa traviesa de Kimiko.

Un carraspeo bastó para que se hicieran a un lado, excepto Omi, que se quedó en pie frente a él con un gesto cargado de curiosidad.

- ¿De veras cuidarás de Jack Spicer?

- Así es.

Con esta confirmación Omi se apartó, con aquella característica sonrisa inmensa de media luna. Chase abandonó el templo Xaolin con paso firme, y la cosquilleante e incómoda sensación de que el Maestro Fung no había pretendido en ningún momento impedirle realmente que se llevara a Jack.

**Nota de la autora: **Jack siempre lo pasa mal... pero solo es para que despues puedan mimarlo. Omi es una cucada, me encanta verlo como una especie de hermanito menor de todos, incluido Chase y Jack.


	8. Curación

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de no se quien y de WB.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic será **YAOI**, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Chase/Jack

Este capítulo tiene **slash.**

**Capítulo 8. Curación**

Jack entreabrió los ojos. La cabeza aun le dolía, como un lejano sonar de tambores en su craneo, pero ahora era soportable, o al menos no temía desmayarse. El vaiven de frio y calor había cesado para convertirse en una sensación de debilidad y fiebre contenida. Se arriesgó a tratar de enfocar la mirada y se encontró con un techo blanco, además estaba en un lecho sensiblemente mas cómodo que un futon, con una suave sábana cubriéndole.

Tenía el leve recuerdo de la voz de Dojo¿o lo había soñado? Estaba casi seguro de haber estado en el templo Xaolin, pero no podía jurarlo, dada su desorientación.

Lo que si recordaba, con agudo dolor, era lo ocurrido en el castillo de Edea.

Edea le había atacado... Edea... la mujer por la que lo hubiese dado todo... le había atacado loca de rabia, totalmente fuera de sí. Jack se sintió completamente desolado.

_" ¡Yo debía ser la única¡Eres mi caballero, solo mio!"_

¿Celos? Jack no podía entenderlo, Edea no había podido soportar que pensase en algo más que en ella, era... era una locura, absurdo. Solo una demente hubiese actuado de una manera tan salvaje, Edea había perdido el control, le había atacado con su magia y sus guerreros de piedra... realmente había tratado de matarle...

Edea había intentado matarle. Jack gimió quedamente sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas resbalar sobre su piel. Edea le había atacado, con lanzas de hielo, llamas púrpuras, el doloroso frio y el aun mas doloroso grito airado de la bruja.

_" Si no lo soy todo, entonces no te quedará nada."_

Estaba loca, Edea, la bruja heylin, la unica persona a la que había jurado y mantenido lealtad... había resultado una demente.

_"Os entrena, os manipula y a su manera os ama."_

Chase le había advertido, le había indicado aquella locura de Edea.

_" Te matará, Jack, como a todos los anteriores."_

La mujer había enloquecido aun más encerrada en la Caja de Pandora. Cuando había tenido algo menos que su completa devoción había decidido matarle. Jack no pudo contener un sollozo¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego¿cómo había salido todo tan mal? Cuando por fin parecía que todo tenía sentido, se quebraba entre sus manos.

Intentó calmarse, había conseguido escapar de Edea gracias a sus robots, les había ordenado que le llevaran al templo Xaolin... de modo que era bastante seguro que había estado allí y que la voz de Dojo no había sido un sueño. Pero aquel no era el templo, quizá los monjes le habían llevado a un hospital, pero no olía a hospital, estos siempre tenían un característico olor a medicinas y lejia. Olía bien, algo agradable, eucalipto, sentía que le facilitaba la respiración.

Además no estaba en una aséptica y deprimente habitación de hospital. Estaba en una cama amplia, de sábanas azules y grandes almohadones. Sobre una mesilla de noche un leve humo salía de un incensiario, de allí provenía aquel olor a eucalipto tan beneficioso.

Vió moverse algo a los pies de la cama, Jack intentó incorporarse pero una oleada de dolor en la cabeza y el temblor en los brazos le convenció de lo contrario. Volvió un poco la cabeza y finalmente abrió los ojos como platos al ver salir un enorme león. El gran felino cabeceó, bostezó enseñando los magníficos colmillos e inmediatamente se transformó en un fornido guerrero de aspecto nórdico. Era uno de los felinos- guerreros de Chase Young.

Luego estaba en la ciudadela de Chase Young. Lo cual ni tenía explicación ni le tranquilizaba despues de... bueno. Intentó hablar pero su garganta solo emitió un gañido sordo, el vikingo no dijo palabra, le alcanzó un vaso con zumo de naranja y Jack bebió sin resistirse, demasiado debil para cuestionar nada. El vikingo volvió a convertirse en león y se marchó del dormitorio. Jack intentó hablar de nuevo pero el león ya se había marchado.

Poco despues fue Chase Young en persona quien apareció en el marco de la puerta. Jack desvió la mirada de los ardientes orbes dorados, furiosos. Pero en un instante Chase estaba junto a su cama, sujetandole la mandíbula con firmeza y obligándole a mirarle.

- No te atrevas a volverme la cara, Jack.- Advirtió Chase con gesto enojado.

Jack tragó saliva, mas avergonzado que amedrentado.

- Fue Edea¿no es cierto? Te advertí sobre ella, necio.

Fue como un puño en el pecho, Jack aferró las mantas con rabia¿por qué se lo tenía que echar en cara? Ya le dolía lo suficiente.

- No es necesario que me lo restriegues.- Dijo finalmente.

Chase le soltó la mandíbula para apretar los puños y enseñarle los colmillos en una mueca enfurecida. Jack se encogió ante la agresiva postura y la furia de sus ojos de reptil. Recordaba cuando había abandonado a Chase en pos de Wuya, como se había transformado en la bestia draconica para darle caza, su mirada sobre él durante su enfrentamiento con la bruja Heylin, taladrándole con aquellos ojos resplandecientes.

- ¡Casi haces que Edea te mate!

- ¡Tu tenías razón, de acuerdo, tu tenías razón!.- Jack ya no podía contener las lágrimas.- ¡Soy un idiota por pensar que podía confiar en alguien¡Tu tenías razón y yo como siempre estaba equivocado!

El arranque le costó las fuerzas, se desplomó con un horrendo dolor de cabeza y jadeando. Para su sorpresa Chase no respondió con insultos o gritos, se limitó a levantarle cuidadosamente la cabeza y acomodarle bien sobre el almohadon.

- Te estas recuperando bien, sigue así. Ahora duerme.

- Pero...

- Duerme.

No había lugar a discusión y realmente tenía un cansancio notable. Antes de que Chase se marchase ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertar Chase estaba allí, sentado sobre un sillón a la vera de la cama. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca fue Chase quien habló.

- Te encontré en el templo Xaolin... ¿por qué estabas allí?

- Yo... escapé de Wuya, necesitaba un lugar seguro en el que...

- ¿Por qué no viniste aquí?

Había acusación en su pregunta. Jack mostró claramente su sorpresa.

- Ah... tú... creí que... que no querrías verme por aquí...

- ¿Qué¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar eso?

- Después de... bueno.- Jack se ruborizó intensamente.- Supuse que no estarías nada contento después de... después de...

- ¿Después de que te marcharas corriendo tras Edea pudiendo estar conmigo?.- Ayudó a terminar Chase con sarcasmo.

Jack no se molestó en asentir, demasiado perturbado. Sus ojos evitaron la mirada de Chase y se vieron irremediablemente atraidos por su boca. Los labios de Chase eran hermosos, llenos y definidos, ocasionalmente Chase se lamía brevemente el labio inferior con inconsciente sensualidad. Entre su estado de desnudez bajo la fina sábana, la memoria de aquel encuentro y la altamente seductora presencia de Chase, tenía dificultades para mantener sus pensamientos y reacciones fuera del ámbito sexual.

Chase se cruzó de brazos calmándose, o al menos simulando calma, le irritaba que Jack, herido, hubiese buscado refugio con los monjes Xaolin en vez de acudir a él. Era una muesca en su orgullo, se sentó al borde de la cama con frustración.

- Euh... ¿por qué no estoy en el templo Xaolin?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo con precaución.

- Porque te saqué de allí, obviamente, aquí te recuperarás mejor. Además, estarás mas seguro.- Chase abrió el cajón de la mesilla y levantó un cuenco con un ungüento medicinal.- Aun tienes morados y abrasiones, esto terminará de curarlas.

Chase apartó la manta y frunció el ceño mirando las llamativas contusiones sobre la blanca piel de Jack, era un crimen marcar un cuerpo de una palided tan pura. Edea se las pagaría, todas juntas. Pero primero tenía que ocuparse de Jack, se quitó los guantes y se untó los dedos con la crema, en unas horas debería hacer su efecto.

Jack se estremeció pero agradeció intensamente el frescor de la crema sobre su piel, y aun más las manos de Chase, suaves y fuertes a la vez. De haber sido fisicamente posible hubiese ronroneado.

- ¿Por qué te atacó?.- Preguntó súbitamente Chase masajeando un feo morado en el costado.

Jack volvió a ruborizarse, tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas con un todo rosado, las manos de Chase ya no eran tan relajantes, mas bien le ponían... tenso.

- Edea... ella... te olió.

Chase arqueó las cejas no poco confuso.

- ¿Me olió?

- Ella... te olió... sobre mi.

Chase soltó una franca carcajada y cogió mas ingüento sin dejar aquella malélova y satisfecha sonrisa. Así que Edea se había vuelto loca de celos... bien, era la perdida de ella, y la ganancia de Chase. Era una suerte que el nuevo Jack fuese mas fuerte y habil y había escapado con vida, de no ser así Chase... hubiera enloquecido.

Terminó de tratar las magulladuras del torso y Jack pensó que habíafinalizado cuando la sábana fue retirada con calma, revelando el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Jack respiró con cierta pesadez y su hombría ganó turgencia sensiblemente, elevándose. Dirigió una preocupada expresión a Chase, sin saber si ahora el guerrero se burlaría de él por haberle... "casi" rechazado anteriormente y mostrar ahora su obvio deseo.

Sin embargo Chase se limitó a mantener una leve sonrisa y extender la crema por los morados del estómago y las piernas ignorando la problemática area. Mientras las manos de Chase continuaban su labor, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Jack hasta encontrar la preocupada expresión de Jack, sonrió mas ampliamente.

- Pareces estar recuperandote, muy bien, muy... sano.- Calidas manos masajearon sus rodillas y continuaron hacia arriba por la cara interna de los muslos.

La voz de Jack era tensa y grave, excitado por el suave y seductor contacto.

- Yo... ah... me equivoqué...

- Obviamente, pero por fortuna podemos enmendar ese error.

Jadeando, Jack solo pudo articular un "oh".

Las magníficas manos recorrieron los blancos muslos y acariciaron las ingles separandole las piernas. Jack cerró los ojos y sujetó la muñeca de Chase para detenerle.

- Espera, no estoy... es decir... no podría... no podría corresponderte...

- Ssssh.- Chase le apartó la mano con gentileza.- Ahora es para ti, mas tarde, cuando te encuentres mejor, habrá tiempo para ambos. De momento, relájate.

El ungüento resultó maravilloso cuando las manos de Chase envolvieron la longitud del rígido miembro de Jack, en un movimiento lento y firme.

Jack arqueó la espalda dejando de que el placer le consumiera en tanto las manos de Chase le masturbaban no sin unacierta rudeza que le resultaba deliciosa. El dolor sordo en su cabeza pareció desaparecer, al igual que el mareo. En poco tiempo estaba al borde del orgasmo.

- Oh... cielos... Chase, no puedo creer... voy a...

La excitación de tener a Chase sentado junto a él, tocándole, masturbándole, era demasiado para contener su sensibilidad, su amante era un dios en la tierra, y estaba dándole placer.

Chase mantuvo el torturante ritmo contenido, deslizando el pulgar alrededor del inflamado glande. Jack se mordió el labio con frustración, Chase se inclinó y le besó con ferocidad, marcando los delicados labios, invadiendo con la lengua. La fria armadura sobre la piel desnuda fue como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, Jack le pasó los brazos por el cuello, enredando los dedos en la sedosa melena negra como el ébano, Chase se frotó contra él, estimulando sus pezones contra el metal y Jack se dejó llevar con un grito sofocado derramándose entre las manos del guerrero inmortal.

- ¡Oh dios!.- Exclamo recuperando el aliente del devastador beso y el placer que le recorría .

Chase rió levemente.

- No, Jack, es Chase.

- Es lo mismo.- Replicó Jack jadeando.

Chase rió de nuevo y se incorporó para empezar a desvertirse. Puede que Jack no estuviese en situación de responder a sus atenciones pero Chase tenía toda la intención de seguir dejando su olor sobre Jack, marcando territorio. Nada ni nadie volvería a acercarse a Jack sin afrontar que era propiedad de Chase Young.

Chase se metió en el lecho junto a Jack y pasó un brazo sobre él posesivamente.

- Chase...- Jack se meció contra el musculoso torso.- ¿Qué ocurrirá...?

- Sssh, duerme. Ya nos ocuparemos del resto mañana.

Resultaba facil dejarse llevar, Chase era dominante de forma tan natural que era... irresistible. Jack volvió a dormir, sintiendose seguro.

* * *

Al amanecer Jack Spicer se sentía renacido, Chase estaba junto a él, Jack apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los poderosos latidos del guerrero. Ya no había dolor, ni fiebre, ni aquella angustia interna. Tenía a Chase... ¿verdad?

- Estas despierto.- Afirmó mas que preguntó.

- Aja.- Chase entreabrió un ojo y le acarició la espalda hasta pasar los dedos con un cosquilleo sobre sus nalgas.- Lo estoy.

- Verás... no es que no confíe en ti, pero he tenido malas experiencias siempre que...

- Jack Spicer, mi palabra tiene valor, eres mi aprendiz, mi compañero... y pronto mi amante.

Suficiente para Jack, viniendo de alguien que respetaba la palabra dada incluso a sus enemigos. Por no hablar del efecto que la palabra amante tuvo sobre él.

- ¿Y Edea?

- Nos ocuparemos de Edea, Jack, muy pronto.

Desde luego que se ocuparía de ella, y después... volvería a marcar territorio.

**Nota de la autora: **Mientras escribo el fanfic estoy viendo todos los capítulos que me faltaban de Xiaolin Showdown en el youtube, de modo que no dejo de pensar en historias distintas, de todos modos dejaré terminado este fanfic antes de pasar a otros.

Gracias por los magníficos reviews y apoyo a este fanfic, siempre ayuda saber que hay personas que disfrutan leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Poneis una sonrisa en mi cara, de veras.


	9. Venganza y final

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de no se quien y de WB.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic será **YAOI**, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Chase/Jack

Este capítulo tiene **Slash**.

**Capítulo 9. Venganza y Final**

- Mas alto.

Chase esquivó con facilidad.

- Mas rápido.- Añadió al comentario.

Jack gruñó y dio una voltereta para a continuación intentar dar una patada en el plexo de Chase, este le detuvo con el antebrazo y respondió con una contra que envió a Jack al suelo con la pierna atrapada.

- No ha estado mal, pero sigues centrandote demasiado.

Jack frunció el ceño tumbado en el suelo.

- Hace un minuto has dicho que mi problema era falta de concentración.

- Tu problema es que no tienes termino medio, o no te centras, o te enfocas tanto que pierdes de vista tu alrededor.

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza pensativo, Chase se cruzó de brazos con severidad y le ordenó incorporarse. Jack obedeció e inmediatamente continuaron con el entrenamiento, Jack estaba impaciente por recuperar las fuerzas y Chase tanto o mas impaciente por fortalecerle y enseñarle un par de trucos de combate, puede que Edea hubiese sido una maestra dedicada, pero Chase era uno excelente. Y ambos ansiaban venganza.

* * *

Omi puso la expresión de cachorrito perdido mas apenada que se pudiese imaginar cuando Chase Young y Jack Spicer aparecieron de nuevo a las puertas del templo Xaolin, apenas dos semanas después de que el guerrero inmortal se hubiese llevado al pelirrojo de allí mismo.

- Oh, Jack Spicer, confiaba en que hubieras decidido abrir tu corazón a las fuerzas del bien.

Jack suspiró, Omi era una máquina de repetir frases, ya fuera "preparate para una humillante derrota", a "esta es una gran oportunidad para mejorar mis artes Xaolin"... y un laaargo etc, incluyendo el invitarle a unirse a los monjes.

- Me temo que tendrás que esperar sentado, bola de queso.

Omi se sentó... obviamente no había captado el sarcasmo.

- Lo que quiere decir es que eso jamas ocurrirá, Omi.- Aclaró Rai.

- Oh, pero me ha dicho que espere.- Replicó el pequeño monje confuso.

Kimiko observó con una media sonrisa el nuevo atavio de Spicer, este llevaba unos pantalones y camisa similares a los propios, pero con colores en negro y amarillo, en la cintura, en vez de una cinta anudada, llevaba un cinturon identico al de Chase, con el ojo de dragón incluido. No cabía duda de que finalmente era el discípulo de Chase Young.

En el futuro maldeciría tener un nuevo enemigo aliado con Chase, pero de momento le resultaba algo encantador. No podía esperar a coger su telefono movil y contarselo a todas sus amigas.

- ¿Has venido a preparar otro ataque conjunto?.- Aventuró Raimundo.

- Si, esta vez en nuestro terreno.

Los monjes Xaolin permitieron la entrada al duo y comenzaron a discutir el plan. Al alba la bruja Edea volvería a probar sus puños.

* * *

Todo estaba dispuesto. Jack tomó una gran bocanada de aire y expiró lentamente. La idea de enfrentarse a Edea le ponía nervioso, cuando amaneciera activarían los shen gon wu, usando la magia para atraer a la bruja. Sin duda esta sabría que era una trampa... pero su punto debil era su sobervía, y en su estado de loca furia por haber sido "traicionada" no pensaría en las consecuencias, acudiría a combatirles. Luchar contra Edea... Jack se estremeció.

- Podemos ocuparnos nosotros solos.

Jack no se molestó en volver la vista, Chase tenía una presencia tal que anunciaba su llegada.

- Ya no soy ese niño acobardado.- Replicó Jack cruzandose de brazos.- Lucharé.

- Ya lo suponía.

Chase se arrodilló a su espalda. Estaban sobre uno de los tejados del templo Xaolin, cubiertos por las escasas estrellas. La oscuridad era intensa, luna nueva, una noche negra como la boca del lobo. Pero cálida, con una suave brisa del sur.

- Has cambiado mucho, Jack.- Comentó poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

- Aja...

- Me gusta.- Susurró masajeándo los tensos músculos.- He esperado mucho tiempo a que cambiaras.

Jack le miró por encima del hombro con un gesto entre irritado y confundido.

- ¿Qué? Oh, vamos...

- Es la verdad.- Chase abrazó la cintura de Jack desde detrás, pegándose a su espalda.

- ¿Mucho tiempo?

- Demasiado, eras un niño, por fin eres un hombre.

Chase puntualizó su afirmación colando las manos por debajo de la ropa, deslizando los dedos sobre la piel, dibujando un mapa hasta frotar los pezones endureciendolos. Jack emitió una debil protesta cogiendole por las muñecas.

- Aquí no.

- Todos duermen.- Replicó Chase lamiendo y mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja.

Jack no encontró mas argumentos en contra, ni los quería, pasó un brazo hacia atrás, hundiendo los dedos entre los mechones negros y expuso su pálido cuello a los labios sedosos y los peligrosos dientes.

El amanecer encontró a Jack y Chase entrelazados en el tejado, el uno en los brazos del otro, con las ropas desarregladas. Chase entreabrió los ojos, regalandose la mirada con el brillo intenso del amanecer sobre el cabello de Jack, parecía estar en llamas. Hermoso.

- Ya amaneció, Jack, levanta.

El pelirrojo remoloneó, escondiendo el rostro en el musculoso torso de Chase, nunca había sido madrugador ni tenía buenos despertares, incluso si despertaba sobre el cuerpo de Chase Young, de hecho, mas se resistiría a abandonar aquella posición.

- Debemos irnos.- Insistió Chase con una sonrisa.

Jack se negó a moverse, aspirando el olor masculino y salado, se removió sin levantarse. Se habían abrazado y besado hasta que ambos habían competido tocando el cuerpo del otro hasta que habían acabado en una intensa masturbación mutua. Jack semisonrió al sentir como los recuerdos le enardecían de nuevo. Y a juzgar por la risilla de Chase, este lo había notado. Jack se ruborizó intensamente y mantuvo el rostro escondido.

- Jack.- La voz era sencillamente ronroneante.- Cuando Edea sea un montón de polvo regresaremos a mi ciudadela... y te haré mio, completamente mio.

Jack se estremeció al estrecharse el abrazo de Chase, era realmente un torturador con aquella voz de dormitorio.

- Chase...

- Pero primero hay que ocuparse de Edea.

A regañadientes Jack se incorporó y se frotó el desaliñado pelo, quizá debería cortarselo, o dejarselo aun mas largo para poder recogerlo en una coleta. Se ajustó el cinturón y las ropas, no quería volver a oir la risilla de Kimiko al mirarle con aquella expresión de pícara.

* * *

Los monjes Xaolin, la debilitada Wuya, Chase Young y Jack Spicer se reunieron en la explanada de entrenamientos. Cada uno con un Shen gon wu. Los activaron, y esperaron.

El viento fue el aviso, las nubes grises cubrieron el cielo, pronto la nieve azotó con fuerza, los relámpagos púrpuras iluminaron la oscuridad que habían traido las nubes, el viento aulló cada vez con mas fuerza. Omi, Clay, Raimundo y Kimiko activaron sus armas de guerreros Wudai, Wuya se equipó la Espina del Rayo (Thorn of thunderbolt ), Chase llamó a sus tres guerreros mas fieles y Jack activó el shen gon wu que mas quería, el bastón del mono.

De entre las nubes descendió la terrible Edea.

- Necios, os aplastaré a todos juntos.

Alzó los brazos y los guerreros de roca surgieron del suelo con sus lasers y armaduras... para explotar de forma casi inmediata cuando los artefactos mecánicos se autodestruyeron a una orden de Jack. Edea gritó airada traspasando a Jack con una gélida mirada.

- ¡Traidor¡¡Gusano, me apuñalas por la espalda después de todo lo que hice por ti!

Jack, armado con el bastón del mono, apretó los afilados colmillos con determinación.

- Lo que hiciste por mi te lo agradezco, pero tu locura me ha hecho mas daño que bien. Lo siento, Edea, pero estas enferma.

Edea alzó el Bastón de Morag. Comenzó la batalla.

* * *

Omi salió disparado por los aires, repelido por un poderoso conjuro, Jack miró hacia atrás y tras comprobar que el pequeño monje no podría continuar aquella batalla regresó al combate con un agudo grito simiesco, no obstante finalmente su pierna cedió, gravemente dañada por una explosión de llamas púrpuras, y cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor, un fogonazo de magia heylin habría acabado con él si Chase no hubiera aparecido a su lado para apartarle de la trayectoria.

- Chase... lo siento.- Gruñó Jack, sintiendose una carga.

- Ya has hecho suficiente.- Replicó Chase.

El guerrero inmortal rugió y saltó hacia Edea dejando a Jack atrás. Una parte de él agradecía que Jack estuviese incapacitado sin estar gravemente herido para poder mantenerle lejos del combate, otra parte clamaba venganza. Y la tendría. Edea ya estaba cansada y herida, solo necesitaba un momento, una oportunidad. Y sabía como conseguirla.

- ¡Edea!

La bruja se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa macabra.

- ¿Cuan agudo es tu olfato, bruja¿Puedes oler algo de tu olor sobre tu caballero¿O por fín se ha borrado para dejar solo el mío?

La sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de odio endemoniado y Edea se abalanzó hacia él ciega de ira. Un grave error contra un experto guerrero como Chase. Con un rápido giro y una patada el bastón de Morag salió disparado de las manos de Edea

Para caer en las de Wuya.

- ¡Noooooooooo!

Wuya rió y activó el bastón de Morag, Edea solo pudo gritar mientras su poder volvía a ser drenado por la traicionera aprendiz. Traición tras traición. La bruja Heylin aulló estremeciendo a todos los presentes mientras sus energías desaparecían. Antes de que Wuya obtuviese toda la magia Omi reapareció en el combate, en su mano traía el poderoso Shen gon wu que podía destruir todos los demás, el Kuzusu Atom. Wuya apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el Bastón de Morag se vaporizó entre sus manos antes de proporcionarle el total de su magia Heylin.

Chase dirigió una sonrisa complacida a Omi, el cual le respondió con una igual antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo de la misma. El guerrero inmortal devolvió su atención a Edea, que languidecía arodillada, con la mirada perdida y una expresión abotargada, como si estuviese muy lejos de allí.

A esas alturas no era un peligro para nadie pero... Chase se volvió, Jack estaba sujetandose la pierna, tenía un corte sangrando a lo largo de la mejilla y Chase no había olvidado en absoluto su estado cuando le había recogido del templo Xaolin, por no hablar del dolor que había brillado en sus ojos.

No, Edea no sería una amenaza para nadie nunca más. Chase se acercó con paso firme y sujetó el delicado rostro de la bruja entre sus poderosas manos. Un giro brusco, un gesto seco. Edea cayó al suelo como una muñeca rota.

Chase no dedicó mas atención a sus alrededores, ahora solo miraba a Jack mientras se acercaba a este. Los monjes estaban heridos, pero nada preocupante, Omi se recuperaría. Wuya no era tan poderosa como antaño, volvía a ser una bruja heylin, pero nunca sería rival para él.

Nada le separaría de Jack Spicer. Nunca más.

- Jack¿te encuentras bien?

El pelirrojo asintió y miró mas allá, hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Edea.

- ¿Está... está...?

- Muerta.- Confirmó Chase.- No merecía nada mejor, Jack, la he hecho un favor.

- Pero...

Jack no se sentía del todo cómodo, de hechó sintió un aguijonazo de temor... nunca había visto morir a nadie. Sabía que Chase sin duda habría matado pero... nunca había pensado en ello. Chase le acarició la barbilla y paso la lengua por el corte de su mejilla, lamiendo la sangre melosamente.

- Nadie que te haga daño saldrá bienparado, Jack.- Le susurró al oido.

- Puedo cuidarme...- Jack dejó que Chase le levantara del suelo en brazos, con la pierna herida no podía quejarse demasiado.

- Primero tendrás que aprender a cuidarte mejor.

Jack no pudo replicar, Chase se concentró cuidadosamente y se desapareció con Jack y sus guerreros felinos.

* * *

Era un nuevo comienzo, medio recostado sobre un banco de la ciudadela, Jack se relajaba escuchando las cascadas, después de una semana empezaba a sentirse bien... en paz. Su vida volvía a tener un curso, un curso claro, volvía a sentir el poder del propósito, acompañado del hecho de que nunca volvería a enfrentarse a la soledad. Chase apareció desde una de las balconadas con aquella sonrisa que le hacía sentir que su columna se derretía.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese shen gon wu?

Jack miró el bastón del mono, apoyado contra el banco, lo había usado para ayudarse a andar mientras se le curaba la pierna, y sonrió.

- Porque me encanta esa sensación.

- ¿La sensación?.- Chase enarcó las cejas con curiosidad.

- La de libertad, cuando uso el bastón del mono... todo lo demás parece secundario¿recuerdas el año del mono verde?

Como olvidarlo, para mantener a los monjes alejados de la fuente del conocimiento había dado a Jack el plan de conseguir una armada de monos y usar el bastón del mono para atacar el templo Xaolin. Por supuesto sabiendo que el bastón del mono acabaría dominando por completo a su portador, transformandole en un mono completo.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Cuando piensas como un mono tus únicas preocupaciones son tener fruta dulce, rascarte y saltar de rama en rama, sin mas problemas. Y sobre todo me gusta esa sensación de libertad, por no hablar de la agilidad aumentada. Pero creo que ya no lo necesitaré más.

Chase sonrió y se sentó junto a Jack para a continuación acariciar la rodilla del pelirrojo.

- Parece que tu pierna ya está bien.

- Eso parece.

- Acabo de recordar que prometí hacerte mio, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Jack se entregó inmediatamente al abrazo de Chase, ansioso, la simple idea de llegar hasta el final con Chase le enviaba oleadas de calor por todo el cuerpo. Le deseaba con tanta fuerza que no podía contenerlo, quería más que sus manos o labios, lo quería todo.

No sabía como habían conseguido llegar hasta el dormitorio ni como se habían desnudadoni le importaba, Jack aferró las sábanas bajo sus dedos con desesperación, ansiando que Chase hiciera algo, lo que fuera, porque si seguía sintiendo su ardiente mirada recorriendole acabaría derramandose sin que le tocara siquiera.

- Chase... por lo que mas quieras...- Le miró y se regaló la vista con el musculoso y perfecto cuerpo del inmortal.

Tenía un dios arrodillado entre sus piernas. Chase era pura masculinidad, era como una estatua de bronce, un dios hecho carne. Jack abrió mas las piernas, ofreciéndose, no quería esperar más, no podía esperar más.

Chase deslizó las manos por los muslos blancos como la porcelana, la piel de Jack era tan sedosa como parecía, su cabello rojo se aremolinaba sobre la almohada, contrastando como un halo de sangre derramada alrededor de su cara, enmarcándole como un martir pagano, un sacrificio ofrecido a su persona. Y así pensaba tomarlo.

- Jack, mírame.

El pelirrojo obedeció, mirándole con aquellos ojos carmesí nublados de deseo, y Chase se inclinó hasta la hombría henchida y pasó la lengua por el rosado glande, Jack arqueó la espalda con un grito sofocado al verse finalmente devorado por la boca de Chase.

- ¡Oh, dios!

Chase absorvió el miembro entre los labios y deslizó sus dedos, humedecidos con una crema, entre las redondeadas nalgas hasta deslizar un dedo por la virginal abertura. Jack abrió los labios en una "ah" silenciosa al sentir la intrusión entre el placer, la sensación era extraña, incómoda y a la vez le producía un hormigueo delicioso.

Chase preparó pacientemente a Jack, moviendo los dedos con lentitud y lubricando a menudo, lamiendo y torturando la firme columna de su amante, después de siglos de existencía podía unir control suficiente para asegurarse de que Jack deliraba por él antes de penetrarle. Solo cuando Jack suplicó a viva voz, solo cuando la entrada a su cuerpo se convulsionó desesperada en torno a sus dedos, solo cuando las gotas de preeyaculación resbalaron copiosamente, solo entonces Chase se retiró y cubrió con la crema su ya dolorida erección. Esperaba que Jack estuviese realmente tan preparado como pensaba, porque no podía más, iba a estallar.

- Jack, te quiero.

Jack no podía esperar nada mejor que oir esas palabras. Cuando Chase le llenó con su carne ni siquiera se tensó por la impresión, se aferró a los poderosos antebrazos de Chase y se sintió desvalido, llevado por la marea irrefenable que era el deseo.

Teniendo en cuenta la juventud de Jack, el excesivo deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, y la dolorosa espera de Chase, los amantes no tardaron apenas nada en encontrar el culmen del placer. Chase apenas había empezado a moverse con un ritmo de tambor cuando Jack gritó y le abrazó derramandose entre ellos, cubriendo sus torsos con su esencia. Cuando las paredes de Jack se contrajeron y dilataron sobre su hombría Chase no pudo detener la escalada y empujó con fiereza hasta morder el hombro de Jack para ahogar la vocalización de su placer.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos, Chase se apartó para dejar respirar a Jack sin desplomarse sobre él.

- Jack...

- ¿Mmmh?

- Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor.

Jack no pudo contener una risilla y se volvió apoyando la cabeza sobre el torso de Chase.

- No puedo creer qua haya nada mejor.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Siempre lo digo en el último capítulo y creo que nunca dejaré de decirlo, nunca me gusta como me quedan los finales, siempre tardo en escribirlos y jamas me quedo contenta, es como una fobia, me bloquean. Pero bueno, espero que a mis magníficos lectores les guste, y con eso me conformaré. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a lo largo de este fanfic, espero no tardar en forjar una nueva historia. 


End file.
